Hogwarts Idol
by Peilless
Summary: Hogwarts sucht den Superstar. In der Juri sitzen Snape ,der generell DAGEGEN ist, Trewlany ,die die Schicksalsgöttin bei ihrer Bewertung um Hilfe bittet und Albus Dumbledore ,der immer geheime Andeutungen macht und jeweils ein Überraschungsgast!
1. Default Chapter

WELCOME TO -HOGWARTS IDOL-

Hierbei handelt es sich um eine fiktive Geschichte.

Alle darin enthaltenen Personen, Orte und Begebenheiten sind frei erfunden. Ähnlichkeiten mit realen Personen sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

Öhm, moooment mal. Nein das stimmt leider nicht….und eigentlich haben wir keine der Charaktere selber erfunden…

Okay ich packe den Disclaimer gaaaanz ans Ende (wenn ihr einmal anfang zu lesen wisst ihr warum).

Muss ich eigentlich auch en Disclaimer über reale Personen schreiben? Bundeskanzler oder so? Ich meine, den kann doch eh keiner besitzen…wie kann ich den dann disclaimen?

Wir wollen auf jedenFall nieman persönlich beleidigen this is all abour humor and parody.

Dies ist auf jeden Fall ein Projekt und jeder von euch da draußen ist herzlich eingeladen mitzumachen! Möglich auf:

http:www,foren,de/system/userPeilless,html

Es gab einmal eine traurige Zeit da verbat es Links hier einzufügen, drum bitte ich alle vernunftbegabten Menschen einfach mal die Kommata durch Punkte zu ersetzen ;-)

Have fun!

P.S.: Öhm ich muss ja Warnings schreiben blush

Kay zur Sicherheit gibt es Spoiler für alle Harry Potter Bände und sämtliche aktuellen, so wie nicht mehr aktuellen Kinofilme, Politikspoiler (wenn die uns nicht allen schon längst verdorben wäre…)Spoiler für einige richtig dämliche Werbungen (hehe)

Es gibt auch homosexuelle Beziehungen (ach genau – wir machen uns lediglich ein wenig über sie lustig, wir wollen niemanden diskriminieren) es gibt Todesfälle (und Widerauferstehungen), seltsame Essensvorlieben…ach Warning: seit auf alles gefasst!


	2. 01 Start I

START

Mauvaise

"Guten Tag liebe Zauberer und Hexen. Ich weiß, sie werden es kaum glauben, es ist aber wahr: AUCH WIR MACHEN EINE CASTINGSHOW!!!!!

Doch zuerst möchte ich mich vorstellen: Ich bin die weltbekannte, schnellredende, unglaubliche RITA KIMMKORN, die hier die Show moderieren wird.

Ich denke als erstes beginnen wir damit, einmal die einzelnen Juroren vorzustellen. Also:

Als erster wäre da wohl Albus Dumbledore, der berühmt-berüchtigte Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der wie immer zu allem seinen Kommentar und seine ungewünschten Weisheiten abgibt - natürlich mit einen geheimnisvollen Unterton, und natürlich kann man sein Gefasel immer unterschiedlich auslegen - ich glaube, von ihm eine klare Antwort zu verlangen ist schier unmöglich.

Als nächste Jurorin ist da Sybille Trelawny, von der wir wahrscheinlich wieder einmal ein paar nicht eintreffenden Vorhersagen hören werden. Möglicherweise auch ein paar Todesvorhersagen??? Wird sind gespannt!

Und dann wäre da natürlich noch Severus Snape mit seinem unverwechselbarem fettigen Haarstyling und seiner allseits bekannten Mentalität: ICH BIN DAGEGEN (und erst recht wenn's Potter ist).

Unser vierter Juror wird ein Überraschungsgast sein.."

Dumbledore: "au ja, ich liiiiieeebe Überraschungen!!"

Snape: "Ich bin dagegen!"

Trelawny: "Ich wusste das natürlich schon vorher. Meine Kristallkugel hat mir auch schon verraten wer der vierte Juror ist!"

Snape: "ach ja, und wer???"

Trelawny: "Öhhhh, er ist, nun ja, äh, ein sehr hohes Tier auf jeden Fall, denke ich..."

"Und nun werde ich Ihnen verraten, wer der erste Juror ist: TREVOR!!"

Peilless

Kimmkorn: "Vor den Toren Hogwarts stehen bereits Tausende von sehr...ähem...talentierten und ...ähm...ambitionierten Depp- äh… Kandidaten, die alle darauf warten uns ihre ähm... Künste darzubieten!"

Snape: stöhnt und schütteln den Kopf

Dumbledore: erfährt gerade von einem der Lichttechniker, dass er doch das verwirrende Blitzen in den Augen unterlassen soll

Trevor: "Quoak"

Trelawney: "Ich werde mich nun unter die Menge mischen und mal sehen wie sich unsere Kandidaten lächerl-...ähm berühmt machen wollen"

Mauvaise

Trelawney wandelt also unter den Depp- äh- Kandidaten und trifft einen Jungen mit ramadeckelgekämmten Haaren.

"Draco! Das ist ja schön dich zu sehen! Soll ich dir deine Blamage - äh - deine Zukunft vorhersagen?"

Draco: "Nein, die ich kenne schon: Mein Vater hat mit seinem Geld nämlich den ganzen Laden hier aufgekauft, und alle Juroren bestochen (Trevor mit Fliegen, Snape mit Gummibärchen, Dumbledore mit einer Ausgabe des Buches "Die dümmsten Sprüche zur falschen Zeit" und "Wie man sich unbeliebt macht, Teil 3", und Trelawny mit einer wahren Vorhersehung :"Draco wird gewinnen". g)

Trelawny: "ahhh, stimmt ich erinnere mich - äh ich meine, die Schicksalsgöttin teilt mir grade eine Vorhersehung mit: und zwar dass ich dir nachher die volle Punktzahl geben werde..." schwebt davon

Peilless

Regie fordert aus dem Background dass sich die anderen Juroren gefälligst auch auf den Weg in die menge machen sollen.

Trevor: springt von seinem Stuhl und verschwindet in der menge

Neville: heul, snif "Trevor ist weg, ich kann ihn nicht finden, meine Omi wird mir keinen Nachtisch geben!!" heul, snif, jammer, knatsch

Snape: wird gerade von einem ziemlich stinkigen Regisseur zusammen gestaucht - oder sagen wir eher der arme Mann versucht Snape zusammenzustauchen, denn Snape schickt dem Übeltäter einen vernichtenden Todesblick und ignoriert ihn ansonsten stur

Dumbledore: vertraulich zu Snape "na komm Seeeevi na geh schon - dann sag ich denen auch nicht WAS genau du mit den Gummibärchen machst

Snape: springt mit einem Ausdruck puren Entsetzens auf greift sich ein Mikrophon und wählt wahllos jemanden aus der Menge aus, dem er ohne ein Wort das Mikro unter die Nase hält

Luna Lovegood: nimmt das Mikro ohne zu zögern an, dreht es so rum dass es verkehrt herum ist und beginnt zu sprechen "ich glaube es ist wichtig die Zuschauer und die hier Anwesenden über einer Verschwörung aufzuklären in Wahrheit leben wir alle in einer Matrix, Dean Thomas ist gar nicht schwarz, sondern malt sich jeden morgen das Gesicht an und Sirius Black der bisher als Muggel getarnt gelebt hatte, wird heute eine Rock'n Roll Party schmeißen."

Harry im Hintergrund fängt hysterisch an zu heulen, Dinge um sich zu werfen und alles anzuschreien - nur dass ihn GAR KEINER beachtet

Luna Lovegod sieht aus als hätte sie fertig gesprochen und fügt nur noch beiläufig hinzu "ach und Voldemort (der in Wahrheit Dath Vayder heißt) will heute Abend den Telefon-Tet sabotieren"

Mauvaise

Trelawny: "das wusste ich natürlich schon vorher..."

Rita mischt sich wieder ein: "falls es jemanden interessiert, die wahllos -äh- gecasteten Kandidaten werden einer Popgruppe angehören, die sich UP nennen (das steht für Unimportent people, oder unordentliche Pullover -ein bööööser Name g, oder unbeliebte Potters, oder überflüssige Thestrals - na gut, ich seh's ein, da ist kein 'P' drin...wie wär's dann mit unnützes Puch 5???)

also, vielleicht sollten wir jetzt mal beginnen! Alle Juroren auf ihre Plätze!!!"

Dumbledore wandelt zu seinem Platz, Trevor hüpft und Trelawney schwebt - bis es einen Knall gibt und ihre Repulsorkissen den Geist aufgeben (man merkt ich lese zuviel Starwars...)

"Und hier ist unser erster Kandidat: Maaaaalfoyyyyy!"

Draco kommt rein und nimmt eine arrogante Pose ein, sein ramadeckelgekämmtes Haar spiegelt sich im Scheinwerferlicht, langsam zündet er sein Lichtschwert - äh - hebt er seinen Zauberstab (Draco mit Lichtschwert wäre aber viiiiel schöner...aber na gut) und schießt einen Fluch auf Trevor ab, welcher transformiert und sich in den Imperator verwandelt wuahaha

Snape hat schon als Draco reinkam eine 10 hochgehalten: "Für diese großartige Leistung: 10 Punkte!!!!"

Trelawney: "Die Schicksalsgöttin teilt mir mit...dass ich dir ebenfalls 10 Punkte geben werde..."

Trevor/Imperator: "Ich werde die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen muahaha irgendwer Interesse an dem Vader Job??"

Harry tanzt auf und ab, beide Hände oben: "ich, ich!!!"

Trevorator: "Keiner??? Schade. Ok, Draco, ich gebe dir 11 Punkte-."

Rita: "aber die Höchstzahl die sie vergeben können ist 10"!

Rita wird von Draco mit seinem Laserschwert - äh - seinem billigen Zauberstab niedergestreckt

Trevorator: "Sehr gut!!! Also, du kriegst 11 Punkte und dafür befördere ich dich in den Stand meines höchsten Dieners, du darfst dich jetzt Draco Vader nennen..."

beide drehen sich um , und beginnen mit ihrem Kreuzzug, um die Welt zu unterwerfen.

ein Mann springt auf sie zu schreit: "das steht so nicht im Drehbuch!!!" wird niedergemetzelt

Dumbledore: "heh, ich habe meine Stimme noch gar nicht abgegeben!!!"

Trelawny: "die Schicksalsgöttin teilt mir mit...DAS UNS DAS SCHEISSEGAL IST!!"

Mauvaise

Rita - zumindest das was von ihr übrig geblieben ist- wird von Dumbledore wieder zum Leben erweckt

(er muss sich natürlich wieder als Wunderheiler und Alleskönner aufspielen, blöder alter Sack grummel )...

Rita: "Trotz dieser beunruhigenden Vorstellung, dass dort draußen gerade eine größenwahnsinnig gewordene Kröte und ihr kleiner Ich-sag's-meinem-Papa-Helfershelfer versuchen die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, machen wir weiter im Programm - (hey, was regt ihr euch auf??? Wir halten uns doch immer aus allem raus! Außerdem hätte Harry Potter doch sonst gar nicht die Chance noch einmal den Erlöser und notorischen Helden raushängen zu lassen und wieder einmal heldenmütig unsere Welt zu retten!!(was wir dann natürlich kaltblütig ignorieren und ihn weiterhin einen widerlichen Aufschneider nennen, was ihn an den Rande des Wahnsinns bringen wird muhaha))"

Ähhh...aber zurück zu Lück - äh - Rita (das kommt davon wenn man zuviel Fernsehen schaut, also liebe Kinder: Fernsehen ist bööööööse!!!)

Rita: "Da sich unser vierter Juror - öh - gerade die Weltherrschaft an sich reißt und - herzergreifend aufopfernd wie immer- von Harry Potter bekämpft wird, brauchen wir einen neuen vierten Juror!

Und dieser neue Juror iiiiiiist..."

Trelawny: "ich weiß es, die schicksalsg-"

Alle: "Schnauze!!"

Peilless

Ein Thestral kommt angeritten

Alle Zuschauer: "Was soll dass denn?? Wer braucht das???"

Alle Leser von Band 5: "DAS haben wir uns auch gefragt!"

Rita: "Es ist nun mal nichts anderes da...ähm was sich meinte: AHH liebes Publikum DAS ist unser neuer Juror extra aus dem verbotenen Wald hier hergekommen um IHNEN liebe Zuschauer und Zuschauerinnen einen wunderbaren Abend..."

Madam Maxime kommt mit ihrem 3D-Arsch in die Halle gelaufen und setzt sich auf das Thestral, da sie es LEIDER LEIDER nicht sehen kann, das Tier ist zwar nicht sofortig tot, sondern röchelt etwas quält vor sich hin während es langsam erquetscht wird, aber aus blankem Hass (und wie Hermine sagen würde BÖSEN VORURTEILEN gegen über diesem Tier) möchte ihm niemand den erlösenden Todesstoß versetzen..

Hagrid kriegt einen Heulkrampf : "Schnucki NEIN du hast dich auf Schnucki gesetzt! es war so ein liebes Tier ich kann mich noch erinnern wie es mir das erste Mal die hand abbeißen wollte buhuhuhuuuu "

Rita drängelt sich in den Vordergrund

"ähm...nach dieser kleinen...ähm..ja! Showeinlage!! [also bitte keine beschwerden von WWF] geht es weiter mit unser neuer Juror Madam Maxime!!!!!! mit ihrem charmanten französischem Akzent"

Mauvaise

Ein neuer Knadidat wird hereingerufen, und es iiiiist: SIRIUS BLACK!

(in schwarzen Lederklamotten g)

Snape: "Du bist raus! Du bist RAUS!!! ICH BIN DAGEGEN!!!"

Dumbledore: gebietender und verstehender Unterton, Spannung flaut auf, Nebel wabert, dann gibt es eine kleine Explosion und die Spezialeffekts verschwinden - tja, das kommt davon wenn man die von Neville bedienen lässt... "Severus, denk an das was ich dir vorhin noch gesagt habe!!!"

Alle: "Ahhhhh (Bedeutung: schon wieder so eine scheiß Anspielung von der keiner weiß was sie bedeutet!)"

Severus lehnt sich beleidigt zurück, Tränen treten in seine Augen: "Du liebst ihn viiiiiiieeeel mehr als mich!" schnief

Sirius beginnt mit seiner Performance zu dem Lied "you can leave your hat on" sabber, doch als er zum letzten Kleidungsstück kommt-

(Snape sitzt reihernd in einer Ecke, Dumbledore lächelt wieder mal scheiß-mysteriös, Trelawney versucht sabbernd aus ihrer Kristallkugel zu erfahren wie es unter dem letzten Kleidungsstück aussieht)...

Trelawney schüttelt Kristallkugel, wirft sie dann weg - man sollte die Dinger halt nie im Sonderangebot kaufen da gibt der Akku viel zu schnell den Geist auf…

Mann tritt zu Sirius, unterbricht die Musik, alle: "heyyyy!": "Entschuldigung, aber sie haben jetzt einen Termin auf der Puntarosa, und danach werden sie noch für eine billige Todesszene gebraucht! Seit dem fünften Buch sind sie dafür der beliebteste Kandidat!!!"

Sirus nickt und geht, nicht ohne davor noch einmal mit dem Arsch zu wackeln, Madam Maxim fällt samt franz. Akzent in Ohnmacht, wird raus getragen

Peilless

Goyle, der gerade herausgefunden hat, dass man durch ein Bruchteil von Trelawneys Kristallkugel ALLES vergrößert sehen konnte und langsam beginnt zu heulen, da ihm dämmert dass dies nun NICHTS mehr bringt da Sirius Black wieder weg ist, wird grob von seinem Platz gerissen und mit einem kräftigen Schubser auf die Juribank gezerrt.

Da das Publikum den optischen Unterschied zwischen Goyle und Madame Maxime nicht erkennt geht die Show ungehindert weiter.

"Und der nächste Kandidat wird hereingebeten! Es iiiiiiiiiiiiist Trommelwirbel

Ein Dementor!!!!!"

Die Masse verstummt völlig (nur Harry muss mal wieder eine große Show daraus machen in Ohnmacht zu fallen, woraufhin so ziemlich jeder gelangweilt die Augen verdreht und sich denkt: 'ach nicht schooon wieder, das hatten wir doch schon...').

Rita ruft den Sicherheitsdienst, um ihn von der Bühne entfernen zu lassen, da ruft der Dementor aus:

"uhhh das ist soooo gemein, niemand will mir eine Chance geben nur weil ich ein Dementor bin"

Lupin springt auf und läuft auf die Bühne!

"Er hat Recht! Wir müssen gegen Minderheiten Diskriminierung und Vorurteile kämpfen!!"

Snape aus der Ecke, wo er sich gerade noch erbrochen hatte: "Verpiss dich Tier oder mir kommt die Galle wieder hoch wegen deinem Geruch!!!"

Lupin fängt an zu heulen und schnieft: "du bist sooooo gemein Sev"

Dumbledore der sich ja immer zum Verteidiger aller Witwen und Waisen aufspielen muss ruft:

"Ruhe Leute, ich werde - abgelenkt durch Lupins Geheule unterbricht er sich gibt jemand dem armen Tier ..ähm.. Mann ein Taschentuch ?!?!?, was ich also sagen wollte" - Snape aus seiner Ecke :" Komm zum Punkt seniler Sack!"; "also was ich sagen wollte...um unsere Vorurteile abzubauen solltest du uns vielleicht etwas über dich erzählen."

Dementor: "Ja also mein Lieblingsessen sind Sexfantasien von Black - es ist sooo schade, dass er geflohen ist. Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist schwarz - das macht schlank" stolz zieht er sich mit seinen Händen die schmalen Hüften durch seinen weiten Umhang nach und mein Hobby ist Exhibitionismus!"

Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge.

Snape erbricht sich von neuem

Dumbledore: "Ach so was DAS ist auch eines MEINER Lieblingsbeschäftigungen und wieder tritt das bekannte Glitzern in seine Augen"

Snape, mit dem Ausdruck puren Ekels auf dem Gesicht kommt gar nicht mehr aus seiner Ecke raus

Trevorator (der wieder mal andere, sprich Draco, die Drecksarbeit der Weltunterwerfung machen lässt und sich lieber selber anderen Dingen zu wendet, wie z.B. Hogwarts sucht den Superstar): " 10 Punkte!!!

Weil ich deinen Kleidungsstil echt gut finde und die Art wie du zwischen dem Sprechen immer wieder Atmest ist cool - außerdem weiß ich wie viel Übung es braucht um das konsequent durchzuziehen!"

Mauvaise

Trelawny: "ich sehe...ich sehe...nichts, da meine Kristallkugel am Arsch ist, darf ich bitte mal deine Hand haben???

Dementor schmeißt ihr seine Hand auf den Tisch

Trelawny: "ähhh, okay, also: die Schicksalsgöttin teilt mir mit...du wirst einen grausamen Tod sterben...du solltest besser zu Huk-Coburg gehen eine Werbeunterbrechung taucht auf: eine nackte Frau die sagt " Mit Huk-Coburg fühle ich mich absolut sicher "- falls sich jemand fragt, warum die Frau nackt ist: hey, Sex sells, und nach der Vorstellung von dem nackten Dumbledore fand ich muss mal wieder was ästhetisches hier hin...

Alle: "ohhhh!"

Snape kommt langsam aus seiner Ecke wieder raus: "ein Glück, dass die PISA-Idioten vor Hogwarts erst das Wissen von Vodemorts Todessern prüfen wollten, wenn sie unsere Schüler befragt hätten, wären wir auf dem letzten Platz gewesen...tote Dementoren, also wirklich..."

Alle: "Frohe Weihnachten!!"

man der die Schilder hochhält, kratzt sich am Kopf, sucht dann schnell ein anderes raus und hält es hoch

Alle: "ahhhhh!"

Rita: "und nun werden die punkte vergeben!"

Snape: "ICH BIN DAGEGEN!!!"

Rita: "nein, sie müssen schon eine zahl zwischen 0 und 10-"

Snape: "-3!"

Alle: "i will go down with this ship..."

mann der die Schilder hochhält wird von Trevorator pulverisiert

Peilless

Rita versucht die Situation wieder in Geregelte Bahnen zu bringen, was dadurch erschwert wird, dass alle Mitarbeiter des Kamerateams Fans der KVB geworden sind und sich nun ernsthaft überlegen mal völlig überflüssig zu streiken mit Forderungen, denen sowieso nicht nachgegeben wird, wie z.B.220% mehr Gehalt, Privat Whirpools in jedem Büro und einen PlüschVoldi, der wenn man ihn aufzieht "stirb Kindlein stirb, dein Vater ist ein Schaf" singt.

Zurück zu Rita: sie versucht also alles wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, in dem sie den nächsten Kandidaten ansagt:

"Unsere nächste Kandidatin ist Ginny Weasley!!!!!

Ginny taucht mir einem atemberaubenden Kleid auf der Bühne auf lächelt charmant und wirkt durch und durch liebenswert und einfach perfekt!!

Snape stöhnt entnervt auf, erspart sich aber jedes Kommentar

Ginny sing ihr perfektes kleines Liedchen dass so fehlerfrei ist, dass man nur noch schreien möchte 'Mary Sue'!! oder auch 'welcher Autor denkt sich so einen billigen Charakter aus!"

und da alle erkennen dass sie einfach widerich perfekt ist so dass es fast zum erbrechen ist, man aber zum verrecken keinen Grund finden kann sie rauszuwerfen [nur Snape ruft eloquent wie er ist : "Sie ist raus!!!, gefolgt von einem "ich bin DAGEGEN!"], beschließt man ihr ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

Dumbledore (alter weiser Wichtigtuer, der er ist)fragt: "was sind deine Ziele im Leben Ginny?"

"Ich möchte den Weltfrieden und dass endlich ein Mittel gegen Aids gefundne wird und ich möchte dass alle Menschen glücklich sind und genug zu essen haben und dass keine Wale mehr gefangen werden und dass sich Delfine nicht mehr in Tunfischnetzen verfangen und am besten sollte jeder gleich Vegetarier werden und nur noch Eier von freilaufenden Hühnern kaufen und ich möchte dass alle Muggels vorsichtiger fahren und im Verkehr auf die kleinen Kinder achten und es sollten mehr Tagesstätten für berufstätige Mütter eingerichtet werden und mehr Waisenhäuser und die sollten noch mehr Geld bekommen und Männer sollten immer den Deckel runter machen, wenn sie auf dem Klo waren und man soll die Nutellagläser richtig zuschrauben damit es keine Unfälle mehr gibt ..."

Snape :"und ich möchte das sie die Klappe hält!"

alle nicken zustimmen, was der Trevorator als persönliche Aufforderung auffasst sie zu pulverisieren.

Mauvaise

Ron läuft auf die Bühne, Tränen in den Augen: "Ihr habt sie getötet!!!"

ein Mädchen springt auf die Bühne: "dafür werde ich euch im Namen des Mondes bestrafen!!!"

Draco: "Ron und Sailor Moon, Ron liebt Sailor Moon!!"

Ron läuft rot an, was sich in Kombination mit seinen Haaren nicht gut macht...nach einem schnellen blick in den Handspiegel läuft er darum grün an - das macht sich optisch nun mal viiiiel besser

Ron: "gar nicht war!"

Snape: "eieiei, was seh ich da? ein verliebtes Looserpaar!"

Ron: "gar nicht heul"

Dumbledore (der olle Spielverderber muss natürlich wieder mal alles kaputt machen arg) : "Snape! Draco! Hört auf, sonst gibt es kein Fernsehen, und ich nehme euch alle wie-wird-man-ein-Bösewicht-heftchen weg!"

Dumbledore: "Ron, was wolltest du sagen?"

Ron fasst sich wieder: "wenn ich den Kerl erwische, der meine Schwester umgelegt hat-"

der Trevorator tritt vor, seine Zunge sabbert, seine gelben Augen glühen bedrohlich, dann öffnet sich sein Mund, eine Kaugummiblase zerplatzt: "was ist?"

Ron: "ähh...dem wollte ich ganz herzlich die Hand schütteln - toll gemacht, die hat mich schon lang angekotzt..."

Sailor Moon: "aber Junge-der-aussieht-wie-ein-schlechter-Witz, das kannst du doch nicht tun!!! wie konntest du mich nur so enttäuschen! Ich hätte auf meine Mutter hören sollen! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? bin ich denn nur da um für dich zu kochen und deinen Dreck wegzumachen?? Und was ist mit den schönen Dingen, die wir zusammen gemacht haben???

Die Nacktfotos von dir, die wir überall zur Abschreckung gegen Pilze ("diese Folgen können Genitalpilze haben") aufgehangen haben?? Oder das schöne Spiel in der Badewanne: wer kann länger als 5 Minuten unter Wasser bleiben, bei dem du mir so lieb ("bleib unten, nur noch drei Minuten, dann hab ich's -ääh, du -geschafft "helfen wolltest, den Rekord zu brechen! oder unsere tollen Spiele - Bunjeespringen ohne Seil, bei dem du nach dem eins, zwei, drei immer stehengeblieben bist!!! " schluchz, alles unter wasser setz

Imperator: "wer schafft die hier weg! Mein Umhang darf doch nur im Schonwaschgang gewaschen werden! da! er läuft schon ein!!! Na warte, bis du mit meinem Anwalt gesprochen hast!"

Mann tritt auf Imperator zu, sagt ihm was ins Ohr

Imperator: "ich habe gar keinen Anwalt????!!! was ist denn das für ein verein?? ich kündige! "will gehen

Rita: "Wird der Imperator mit seinem eingelaufenen Umhang wirklich gehen, oder hindert ihn unser Mega-Knebel-Vetrag daran?? wird er sich davon abhalten lassen (alle: kopfschüttel) Oder wird er Dieter Bohlen pulverisieren, weil der den scheiß ins TV gebracht hat?? allgemeines Nicken, hurra-Schreie

wir sind gespannt! doch zuerst kommt unsere Werbung! sie können nämlich bei uns KEINEN tollen Wagen gewinnen, NEIMANDEN kennen lernen und erst recht kein Geld abstauben!!"

Peilless

WERBUNG

_Nackte Frau springt aus unerfindlichen Gründen in den Wasserstrahl eines Hydranten (so einen hab ich übrigens noch NIE in Deutschland gesehen) und beginnt zu Stöhnen wie in mitten des besten Orgasmus den sie je hatte..._

Mann zuhause vorm Fernsehen: "Henrietten kaufst du demnächst mal das Faa Shampoo???"

anderer Mann mitten im Ehestreit: "Guck da!!! du hättest besser eine Shampooflasche geheiratet wenn ich es dir nicht richtig bringe!!!

Lockheart: "Gibts es Faa auch für Männer????"

_Dieter Bohlen beim Gynäkologen, der gerade sein bestes Stück betrachtet (damit ist weder sein Buch, noch seine Stimme, noch, Thomas anders gemeint!!!) und kritisch den Kopf schüttelt._

_"Wo haben sie sich DAS denn eingefangen???"_

_Dieter, breit grinsend :"Bei der Ansteck-Naddel!"_

Autorin dieser Werbung wird wegen arger Geschmacklosigkeit von Dieter verklagt, kann sich aber mit dem Satz rausreden "ach komm schon Dieter hast du nicht im Moment genug klagen am Hals??? Außerdem: wenn du mich verklagst veröffentliche ich deine kleine geheime Affäre mit Thomas Anders und dem Tiger von Siegfrid und Roy [jaja das Tigerchen hat nicht umsonst zugebissen]

Mauvaise

Werbung ende

Rita: "und hiiiiiiiier sind wir wieder!!!!" (alle Leute die noch bei Verstand sind schalten schnell auf einen anderen Kanal, aber dank dem Trevorator der so voraussehend war, nicht nur Herrscher des Universums zu werden, sondern auch alle Sender aufzukaufen -tja, praktisch denken, Särge schenken- gibt es nur noch diesen einen)

Rita: "Glücklicherweise konnten wir den Trevorator mit dem Walt Disney Film "der Schöne und der Imperator" bestechen, sodass er davon abgesehen hat, das Studio auseinander zu nehmen!!" (Dummerweise fiel uns dieser Kompromiss erst ein, nachdem er Sailor Moon auf grausame Art und Weise beseitigt hat (er hat ihr ein 45-teile-Puzzle gegeben, und gesagt er lässt sie erst wieder aus der Besenkammer raus, wenn sie es gelöst hat, was ja wohl die sicherste Art ist, sie grausam verhungern zu lassen - und dann hat er ihr auch noch Britney Spears zur Seite gestellt!!!

"Aber zurück zum Geschehen...unser nächster Kandidat - aber das kann nicht sein...hat da jemand meine Liste manipuliert?? Na egal...hier ist er:

Trevorator betritt die Bühne, die Menge kreischt 'ICH WILL EIN KIND VON DIR!!!!' und 'Trevorator forever!!!'

Der Trevorator bleibt stehen , sein eingelaufener Umhang reicht ihm gerade noch bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln - obwohl, nee, das macht sich mit der Zellulite nicht gut - also: reicht ihm gerade noch bis zu seinen Knien, ein schneller Griff und er wirft den Umhang weg, steht jetzt in einem bodenlangen Opernkleid da und singt "ein bisschen liebe, ein bisschen Freude, und das die Menschen nicht soviel weinen..."

Peilless

Da kommt Marionka angelaufen und ruft "Ich liebe dich!!! Gemeinsam werden wir dafür sorgen, dass die WERTE nicht verloren gehen!!"

sorry - dass bitte aus den Gedanken streichen aber ich KONNTE einfach nicht andres....

Trewlany schaut in ihre nigel nagel neue Kristallkugel und prophezeit : "ich sehe, ja ich sehe , du wirst den Grand Prix de la hier Namen den niemand wirklich aussprechen kann geschweige denn schreiben einfügen gewinnen!!!""

Snape haut ihr eine runter, muss aber ebenfalls ein Tränchen wegdrücken, bei der rührenden Vorstellung und Dumbledore lächelt breit und schunkelt im Takt der Musik hin und her...

"ich weis meine Lieder die ändern nicht viel

ich bin nur ein Mädchen das sagt was es will", singt der Trevorator und das Publikum wischt sich die Tränchen weg und bricht in tobendem Beifall aus!!!

Die Juri gibt jeweils volle Punktzahl.

Hinter der Bühne Trevorator beugt sich zu seinem Handlanger Draco :"Du sag mal, glaubst du ich habe mit meinen Drohungen etwas übertrieben?? ich wollte doch nur dass sie klatschen und mich in die nächste Runde kommen lassen...."

Mauvaise

Moin moin moin, haallo Mausfans-äh ,oder so... auf jeden Fall: I´m BACK !!!

Rita: "und unser neuer Kandidat- nach dieser wirklich herzergreifenden Darbietung unseres unvermutet so sensiblen Imperators (wie sollte er auch etwas anderes als ein wahnsinniger Weltherrschaft-an-sich-reißer werden, immerhin wurde er NIE GELIEBT (Zitat: Marionka, unsere naive Weltenverbesserin mit dem IQ einer Sahnetorte ))schnüf,

aber wo war ich?? Ach ja, unser nächster Kandidat iiiiiiiiisst: Ein Zentaur!!!

Zentaur galloppiert herein, die Menge macht :ohhhhhh, und ahhhhhh; nur Marionka kann nicht lesen und ruft : "wir müssen uns alle lieb haben und Hühner besitzten!!!"

Dumbledore macht eine Geste...nein, nicht diese Geste, Dumbledore ist doch ein schleimiger alter Mann, der NIEMALS jemandem den Stinkefinger zeigen würde kotz): "Firenze! war ja klar dass wir dich auch hiervon nicht weghalten konnten!!!"

Trelawny: "er ist draußen!"

Snape guckt verwundert, entschließt sich dann sie zu ärgern "Er ist drinnen!!! "grinst böse

Trevorator: "also ich will dich ja nicht diskriminieren -( "Bravo!", ruft Marionka)- aber wir hatten uns mehr einen zweibeinigen intelligenten Humanoiden gewünscht und nicht einen blöden Ackergaul!"

Marionka: "aber das kannst du doch nicht sagen!!! Wahrscheinlich beruht diese Agression darauf, das du ein Scheidungskind bist und NIE GELIEBT WURDEST-"

Marionka wird pulverisiert, was das Publikum zu spontanem Beifall hinreißt

Peilless

Firenze will grade zum singen ansetzen als Bane angerannt kommt, er zieht Firenze am Ohr und tobt:" Du kommst jetzt sofort wieder mit in den verbotenen Wald oder es gibt keinen Nachtisch"

Firenze stehen die Tränen in den Augen und seine Unterlippe schafft es gleichzeitig zu schmollen und leicht zu zittern: "snif snif Du verbietest mir alles! erst darf ich nicht Politesse werden, dann nicht Frisöse und jetzt willst du auch noch meine Sängerkarriere Zerstören!!! und dabei hab ich extra alle Tanzschritte von Britney gelernt!!!!"

Bane bleibt stur und zieht noch was fester am Ohr, aber dies ist eine Sendung für Blöpieeeeeep

Rita springt ins Blickfeld des Publikums während, alles ausgefiept wird was Bane sagt.

"Also sie haben das falsch verstanden was Mr. Bane da gerade gesagt hat, in Wahrheit ist er ein großer Fan dieser Sendung und ähm außerdem nun ganz zutraulich sie wissen ja auch wie das mit den Zentauren so ist - man soll ja niemandem trauen der einem auf den Teppich äppelt, oder?? " zwinkerzwinker

Mit großen Gejammer "und ich hab mir extra Steppplatten unter die Hufe genagelt!!!" wir Firenze von Bane von der Bühne geschleift.

Mauvaise

Rita: "Und unser neuer Kandidat -mach dich nicht so fertig Firenze, wir werden trotz der ins bodenlose stürzenden Einschaltquoten noch eine Castigschow machen, zu der du ganz herzlich eingeladen bist, dich noch einmal hemmungslos zu blam -äh- präsentieren!!

Aber zurück zu unserem neuen Kandidaten: es ist der deutsche, der eine noch wichtigere Sache entdeckt hat als Einstein: DANIEL KÜBLBÖCK !!!!"

Snape: "er ist draußen!!"

Dumbledore: "was hat er denn entdeckt, das wichtiger ist als die Relativi...Relatuvi...egal, dieses Dingsda entdeckt hat ???"

Rita: "er hat als erster bewiesen, das man auch ohne Hirn und Talent in Deutschland weit kommen kann!"

Snape: "gar nicht wahr, das hat der Schröder auch schon bewiesen!!!"

Trelawny: "Und die Merkel auch!!"

Snape: "...und der Bohlen erst..."

Rita: "genug jetzt! Begrüßen sie jetzt mit mir den peinlichsten, aknetragenden Psychopaten, den die Welt je gesehen hat (abgesehen von Snape)."

Snape: "Das habe ich gehört!"

Rita streckt ihm Zunge raus, Snape wirft daraufhin...keinen Fluch nach ihr, sondern etwas viiiiieeel schlimmeres: einen Versicherungsberater , der sofort damit beginnt, ihr eine anzudrehen - hehe

Daniel betritt die Bühne, die Menge stöhnt, der Mann der die Kotztüten verkauft macht einen Riesenumsatz g

Trelawny blickt in ihre Kristallkugel, aus der etwas sehr hässliches zurückblickt...ist es Heike? Oder Tim?

-Nein, es ist viiieeel schlimmer, es ist...ihr Spiegelbild. oops.

Trelawny: "Ich spüre eine ganze Sturmflut positiver Energien..."

Snape: "IST JA WIDERLICH! ER IST DRAUSSEN!!!"

Trelawny: "..du wirst noch einer ganzen Menge Leute auf die Nerven gehen, bevor du einen grausamen Tod stirbst..."

Snape: "..oooohh jaaaa..." evilgrins

Trelawny: "...aber hüte dich vor dem einen, dessen Augen in einer Neonfarbe leuchten, der schreckliche Herrscher, der dem bösen verfallen ist...derjenige, der BH-Größe 80C trägt -ähh- hoppla, ich glaube, ich bin grad in der Zeile verrutscht...und jetzt ist mir auch noch dieses blöde Ding abgestürzt wirft die Kristallkugel in eine Ecke

Peilless

Snape hat auf mysteriöser Weise auf einmal Interesse an Trewlanys Kristallkugel und schleicht unauffällig hinter ihr her, um das Ding aus der Ecke zu holen und einen Blick hineinzuwerfen.

Innen drin hat SIRIUS BLACK in Lederhosen sein Comeback, und gerade als sich Snape fragt, wieso um alles in der Welt Trewlany einen BH-Größe 80C darin gesehen hat taucht Lucius Malfoy ebenfalls im Bild auf und gibt ein eindeutige Erklärung dafür, die man zum Jugenschutz (und zum Schutze des guten Geschmackes) hier nicht genauer erläutert wird.

Snape wird ziemlich grün im Geischt (was jedoch niemandem sonderlich auffällt, da alle anderen es bereits sind, wegen Kübelböcks Darbietung.

Der Geschäfftssinn des Kotztütenverkäufers scheint jedoch stärker, als sein Ekel zu sein, denn dieser hat mal eben den neuen Slogan "Kübelt auf Kübelböck!" erfunden und die Kotztüten, alle mit dem neuen Markennamen 'Kübeltüte' versehen, was den Verkauf nur noch mehr anregt (es hat zwar mittlerweile jeder eine ,aber die Leute beginnen mehrere zu brauchen...)

Als Kübelböck aufhört Laute von sich zu geben, die an einen riesigen brünstigen (impotenten, verkrüppelten, gerade sterbenden) warzigen Frosch erinnern, schweift die Kamera zu Rita (die es nicht mehr ganz geschafft hat ihre Kotztüre rechtzeitig aus dem Bild zu schieben).

Professionell sammelt sie sich und sagt lahm : "Und nun zur Bewertung, dieser ...ähm...einmaligen Darbietung.

Der-alte-sack-der-alles-weiss-aber-nichts-sagt-weil-sonst-sein-leben-langweilig-wäre hat ein debiles Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und klatscht fröhlich...

"Auch wenn ich ja eigentlich Harry gewinnen lassen muss, da ich Harry ja generell bevorzuge, und Gryffindor sowieso, aber gleichzeitig den Jungen auch immer wieder in Todesgefahr schicke, aus Gründen, die ich mir noch ausdenken muss, ähm ich meinte natürlich aus Gründen die ich noch nicht verraten darf, weil ihr alle noch nicht bereit dafür seit, naja zum Punkt, gebe ihm trotzdem 6 Punkte..."

Trelawny sitzt neben ihm mit beiden Händen an ihren Schläfen, sie wippt leicht hin und her (und haut dabei Snape ihren Ellebogen ins Auge) und summt leise: "Ich sehe, ich sehe , dass das Schicksal ihm 10 Punkte verleihen wird!"

Alles stöhnt und blickt dann gelangweilt zu Snape, der teuflisch grinst und ruft : "Er ist RAUS!" [eine kleine Gruppe von Snape Fans hat sich bereits organisiert und hällt kleine 'er ist raus' Schilder in die Luft, die im dunkeln leuchten].

Auf einmal Kracht ein Scheinwerfer auf die Bühne runter und zermatscht einen überraschten Daniel Kübelböck so dass nur noch ein Fettfleck übrigbleibt.

Alle blicken nach oben, dorthin wo der Leuchter herkam um einen knallrot angelaufenen Neville zu sehen der nuschelt "Ups, war ich das etwa??"

Mauvaise

Nachdem die positiven Energien wieder einigermaßen verebbt sind, fasst sich die Moderatorin wieder.

Rita: "nach diesem tragischen Unfall- super gemacht Neville! - äh, nach diesem äußerst bedauernswertem Versehen, muss ich ihnen leider mitteilen, dass unser geschätzter Juror, der Trevorator, bei der "Lotterie für kleine und große Bösewichter" eine Reise nach Endor in einem Todesstern gewonnen hat, und daher leider nicht mehr teilnehmen kann."

Snape: "so einen scheiße, jetzt mach ich schon seit Jahren in der Lotterie mit, und ich hab noch nie was gewonnen...na gut, bis auf eine Flasche Schauma Haarshampoo, die ich dann auch aufgebraucht hab..."

Alle: "???"

Snape: "der Potter hat sie tatsächlich bis auf den letzten Tropfen ausgetrunken... evilgrins ...könnte was damit zu tun haben, das ich ihm erzählt hatte, das würde ihn unbesiegbar machen und gegen seine Schuppen helfen g "

Rita: "also, unser neuer Juror iiiiiiiist: Gollum!"

Gollum: "Gollum Gollum! Mensch, kann mir mal einer erklären, warum ich immer den blödesten Text habe??? grummel ist ja nicht auszuhalten ! im übrigen fehlt in meinem Text der Artikel, es muss nämlich der, die oder das Gollum heißen, wobei letzteres natürlich sächlich ist und Gollum, daher den Status eines Haustiers gibt...kann sich einer von euch vorstellen, einen Gollum zum Haustier zu haben???"

Alle schweigen und starren das Viech an.

ein Mann hüpft ins Bild, rudert wie wild mit den Armen und schreit : jetzt bist du schon wieder aus der Rolle gefallen!! Kannst du nicht einmal deinen Professortitel vergessen; sonst nimmt dir doch keiner ab das du hinterhältig, versessen auf deinen sssschatzzzz bist und - "

Prof. Gollum: "erstens heißt es " der schatz", das Hintereinaderreihen von Konsonanten findet sich nur in dem Repertoire verkümmernder-"

Mann: zischt "aber so einer sollst du doch sein!"

Prof. Gollum: stöhn "also gut, ich brauch das Geld ja schließlich für einen neuen Haarschnitt und einen neuen Hausarzt, ich fürchte der letzte hat es mit der Diät, die er mir vorgeschrieben hat ein bisschen übertrieben... der Gollum, der Gollum!"

Alle: "nicht "der"!"

Prof. Gollum: "na gut grummel Banausen nochmehrgrummel Gollum, Gollum!"

Snape: ist fast am platzen weil er so lang nicht beachtet wurde "selber Gollum !"

Trelawny: findet es ist mal wieder Zeit für einen Todesvorhersage: "ich sehe einen baldigen Tod, und zwar in einem reißenden Fluss -"

Alle: "kopfschüttel"

Trelawny: äh - in einem reißenden-äh-Erdbeben??

Alle: wiederkopfschüttel

Trewlany: "oder in einem reißenden Orkan???"

Peilless

Lockheart kommt herbei gerannt ,kreischend : "Oh nein oh nein faux pa (ka wie sich das schreibt..) !!! fürchterlich schrecklich!!! du brauchst eine Maniküre und eine Pediküre und am besten eine ganz Körper -küre !!! und zum Friseur musst du ja auch!!! zerrt an Gollums einen Arm"

Hagrid: "!!! Oh ich nenne es Friedulin!!! wie süß es doch ist!! naa kannst du auch die Zähne fletschen oder Feuer spucken???" Zerrt am anderen arm

Frodo kommt angerannt: "Lasst ihn in Ruhe er muss mich nach Mordor führen!!!!!" hüpft rauf und runter, versucht ein Bein zu fassen, ist aber leider ein wenig zu klein da er nun mal ein Hobbit ist

Dann kommt Sam angerollt, "nein, nein Herr Frodo!!! er will uns umbringen außerdem können wir nie alleine sein- immer er ist dabei und ich sehne mich so nach euch!!!! springt mit rum und will anderes Bein erwischen

Flitwick steht im Publikum und beobachtet das Ganze, auf einmal setzt sich Gimly neben ihn und nuschelt in seinem Bart :"wie lächerlich zwei Hobbits und ein Riese und einer der aussieht wie ein schwuler Elb streiten sich um einen winzigen haarigen Ork"

Flitwick schaut ihn befremdet an, worauf hin dieser tuschelt :"wir Zwerge müssen doch zusammenhalten.!"

Mauvaise

Auf einmal kommt auch Gandalf an, der ja wie Dumbledore aus nichts rauszuhalten ist.

Dumbledore: "Bruder! Wie geht's, was machst du so??"

Gandalf: "ich terrorisiere meine Mitmenschen bzw. meine Mitzwerge, Mithobbits und Mitelfen; und treibe sie in den in den Wahnsinn, indem ich immer geheimnisvolle Andeutungen mache und so tue, wie als wüsste ich mehr als sie und würde mit ihnen wie mit Schachfiguren spielen! Das übliche also!

Und du? bist du auch der Familientradition gefolgt?"

Dumbledore: Aber selbstverständlich!! ich hab das Ganze aber ein bisschen weiterentwickelt: ich sage meinen Mitmenschen und Mitriesen nämlich gar nichts!!! Hah! du solltest sehen, wie sie immer wieder in die blödesten Situationen kommen, nur weil ich sie nicht gewarnt habe!!! Ich hab sogar mein Kabelfernsehen abgestellt, soviel Unterhaltung hab ich dadurch!! Und neuerdings hab ich ein Wettbüro eingerichtet, wie lange der Unwissende es wohl dieses mal schafft, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, bis er in die obligatorische Ohnmacht fällt!!! Problematisch wird es nur, wenn der Trottel, der alle Nase lang in Schwierigkeiten gerät, auf einmal checkt, das ich ihn immer in die ganze Scheiße reinreite. Dafür hab ich aber jetzt eine tolle Taktik entwickelt: du machst einfach einen auf weinerlich alten Sack, der ja immer nur das Beste wollte, bla, bla.. dann lässt du ihn ein bisschen dein Büro zertrümmern - das wirkt prima als Beschäftigungstherapie- und schwupps ist das Problem vom Tisch!"

Gandalf: "oh, super, ich hab mich bisher ja darauf beschränkt, vorm Kampf von ewig grünen Büschen und Auen zu säuseln und im Nachthemd rumzurennen, aber das ist ja echt mal ne tolle Idee, die Abwechslung verspricht!!

Hey Merry, ich spendiere dir was zu essen wenn du in die Höhlen von Moria gehst und so'n Monster suchst, alter Freund von mir, dir kann gar nichts passieren!"

Merry: "oh super! mach ich!"

Gandalf: "danke, ach, und nimm doch bitte diese Kamera mit, damit ich auch meinen Spass habe - äh - damit ich dich immer beobachten kann!" g

Peilless

Die Kamera schwenkt zurück zu den immer noch kämpfendem Lockheart, Frolic, Sam und Gollum. Den nun kommen Legoland und Lupin auf den Haufen zugelaufen und wollen das Ganze schlichten.

"Gilderoy aufhören! Oder ich verbiete dir weiter Taft Haarspray zu benutzen!" Lockheart lässt erschrocken los

"Frolic aufhören! Oder du darfst nicht mehr mit dem Schaschlik Messer das du Stich nennst spielen!" Frolic lässt erschrocken los

"Sam aufhören! oder wir erzählen Frolic was du dir WIRKLICH davon versprichst ihn zu begleiten!" Sam wird knall rot und lässt los

"Gollum aufhören!!! oder wir machen dich zu Komoderator von Joe Pütz im ZDF!!!"

Gollum fällt auf die Knie und jammert :"würde Gollum nie tun, guter Gollum, Gollum tut niemandem weh-"

Sam ruft rein :"zieh hier nur keine Show ab - du hast eben dein wahres Wesen gezeigt!!"

Gollum streckt ihm beleidigt die Zunge raus.

Mauvaise

Trelawny, die mittlerweile richtig sauer ist, weil keiner sie beachtet, und außerdem hat sie immer noch nicht herausgefunden wie die Todesvorhersage von Gollum endet - und man weiß ja aus dem fünften Buch dass es böööös ins Auge gehen kann, wenn man eine Prophezeiung nicht ganz kennt - aber ich will ja keine Namen nennen, oder Voldemort???

(Voldemort wirft über Harry einen bitterbösen Blick auf die Autorin, die sich aber vor bösen blicken im allgemeinen und sauren Voldemorts im besonderen, nicht einschüchtern lässt und weiterhin mit ihrem fantastischem Schreibstil über den Möchtegern Weltherrscher herzieht.)

Aber zurück zu Trelawny: da ihr keiner zuhört, niemand ihr einen Tipp gibt, das Publikum sich weigert mitzumachen und alle Eulen Verstopfung haben, weshalb der Telefon - äh - Eulenjoker flachliegt, entscheidet sie sich spontan einfach mal eine Todesprophezeiung WAHR werden zu lassen, indem sie einfach dafür sorgt dass der Betreffende stirbt.

Und wer würde sich als potenzielles Opfer besser dazu eignen als HARRY POTTER ?????

Also hat sie ihren Entschluss gefasst, heuert ein paar Orks an die nach Saurons spektakulärem Dahinscheiden arbeitslos sind - sie haben die Wirtschaft zerstört, diese blöden Hobbits mit ihrem Ring!! Allein die Arbeitslosenzahl stieg ins Unermessliche, von dem Fall der Aktien gar nicht erst zu reden! - immerhin haben ja alle Bösewichter ihre kleinen Handlanger: Dumbledore hat Harry, der Trevorator hat Draco Vader, etc.

Dummerweise muss auch Trelawny feststellen, dass eine gewisse Wahrheit in dem Satz "wenn etwas klappen soll, muss Frau es selber machen!" steckt (die Orks hatten schon zweimal 'nen Falschen umgelegt; das kommt davon wenn man so was in die Hände von hässlichen Kreaturen mit dem Hirn eines Gummihuhns gibt!!

Auf jeden Fall schleicht sich Trelawny mit der Gewandtheit eines afrikanischen Nashorns (g) an ihr Opfer heran, und Harry Potter muss feststellen, dass ihn nicht nur notorischen Bösewichter und Ungeheuer an den Kragen wollen, sondern auch eine durchgeknallte Lehrerin, die man von weitem nicht von einem Alien unterscheiden könnte.


	3. Start II

START II

Peilless

Harry überlegt sich kurzzeitig seine Patentlösung für diese Fälle anzuwenden: Ohnmächtig werden! - doch dann entscheidet er sich anders, da auch er langsam gescheckt hat dass der Trick alt wird.

Statt dessen greift er nach DEN MÄCHTIGEN WAFFEN die ihm Dumbledore eins geschenkt hat, nämlich einem alten, mottenzerfressendem, meckernden, (neben bei auch modisch unvorteilhaftem) Hut und einem Huhn mit einem seriösen Alterungs- und Verbrennungsproblem- ahh Entschuldigung es ist ja ein Phönix- die Verwechslung muss wohl durch die Wunderbaren Requisiten im Film Teil 2 entstanden sein....

Mit diesen Waffen ausgerüstet ,bereit dem mächtigsten Feind gegenüber zu treten, stellt sich Harry dem Kampf. Er zappelt ein wenig hin und her stellt sich dann in Position und sagt dann " Ich biiiiiin Harry Potter, und im Namen des Mondes werde Finger runter ich dich bestrafen!"

Sailor Moon !!!: Das ist aber MEIN Text!!" fängt an zu heulen

Trevorator:" Hatte ich nicht gesagt, man solle die hier wegschaffen??"

Snape: "Harry und Sailor Moon ei ei ei was seh ich da, ein verliebtes Looserpaar ."

Alle : DEN Witz hatten wir SCHOOOON!

Harry räuspert sich, bringt alle zur Ruhe und meint : "Okay, okay, such ich mir halt was anderes...ööhmmm. er greift Godrics Schwert ritzt ein Z in Ritas Bluse Z wie Harry ..ähm nein da stimmt was nicht...scheisse."

Alle : "Buuuhhhhh"

Harry wird ausgepfiffen

Harry: "Moment moment , mir fällt sicher noch was ein..." Ich bin dein Vater!" Ach ne das passt auch nicht - wie wärs mit „Asta la vista, baby" ...ach ne das wohl besser auch nicht- ahhh ich hab's: „Komm suchen wir ein neues Abenteuer!!!!" Harry bricht heulend zusammen "Kann mir denn nicht jemand helfen???"

Mauvaise

Wie aufs Stichwort tritt Dumbledore vor Kamaraschwenk, Dumbledores Augen: glitzer, glitzer

Dumbledore: „Aber Harry!!!! Ich bin doch immer für dich da, deine Fragen zu beantworten !!!"

Mann aus der Regie tritt vor und sagt ihm was ins Ohr

Dumbledore: „Tu ich nicht??? Was soll das heißen, fünftes Buch???"

Alle:"...."

Dumbledore: „Und ich helfe Harry also nicht???"

Alle: Kopfschüttel

Dumbledore: „Ooohhhhh...schade...dann ist mein Spiel also aufgeflogen???"

Alle: nicken; Obst fliegt auf die Bühne, eine Tomate verfehlt knapp Dumbledores Füße, dafür haut ihn die folgende Stehlampe um ( hey, die sind doch eh alle doof, wieso sollte nicht einer zufällig eine Stehlampe dabeihaben???)

Rita springt schnell ein, was sie bitter bereut, weil ihr Hemd in Fetzen herunterhängt, und die Frau ist nun mal nicht mehr die jüngste, daher hängt noch einiges mehr...

Rita schmeißt sich daraufhin mit einem Kamikazesprung von der Bühne, was keine sehr gute Idee war. Denn an ihrem Landepunkt lag schon wer, mit einer Stehlampe auf dem Bauch, und er versucht sich gerade schwer aufzurappeln. Dumbledore. Ooops.

Peilless

Sofort blitzen die Photokameras auf.

Rita Kimmkorn, die breitbeinig, mittig auf Dumbledore hockt und etwas steif stehendes dass an einer strategisch ungünstigen Stelle hervorragt ( dass es sich dabei um die Stange der arg mitgenommenen Stehlampe handelt kümmert die Paparazzia weniger).

Rita streicht ihr Haar zurück und versucht sich irgendwie die Bluse zuzuhalten während sie ihr übliches Fernsehkamera -Lächeln aufsetzt.

"Meine lieben Damen und Herren, diese NATÜRLICH INZENIERTE Showeinlage, sollte meine Toleranz gegenüber im Alter SEEEEEEHR weit auseinanderstehenden Paaren darstellen. Wo ich ja erst 20 bin.." lachen im Publikum "Okay okay 30" immer noch lachen Rita: "WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN?!?!"

Kamera schwängt weg um von der rasenden Rita die wahllos Leute aus dem Publikum erwürgt abzulenken.

Die Kamera landet auf Snape

der in der Nase popelt.

Uneingeschüchtert dessen jubeln seine Fans auf und halten wieder die im Dunkeln leuchtenden "Ich bin dagegen" Schilder hoch.

Mauvaise

Trelawney, der nun sogar von einer STEHLAMPE die Show gestohlen wurde, klaut sich eins von Dumbledores Büchern- nein, nicht das Buch „WIE MACHE ICH MICH UNBELIEBT" ,auch nicht das „BESCHÄFTIGUNG IM HOHEN ALTER-WIE SIE SICH DIE LAGEWEILE VERTREIBEN WENN SIE LANGSAM DAHINSIECHEN" sondern natürlich das mit dem vielversprechenden Titel „WIE REIßT MAN DIE WELTHERRSCHAFT AN SICH-IN 10 TAGEN" (MIT EINEM VORWORT VON DEM TREVORATOR; der die Titel „MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE" UND "BESTANGEZOGENSTER WELTENUNTERWERFER" TRÄGT).

Während Trelawney also fleißig schmökert (Kapitel 1: Beschaffen sie sich einen Handlanger, der möglichst NICHT der Vater von ihrem Feind ist),läuft das restliche Geschehen völlig aus dem Ruder. Snape befördert ganze BERGE an piiiiiieeep (sorry, Zensur) aus seiner Nase, kräftig angefeuert von seinen treuen Fans: "einer geht noch, einer kommt noch raus..."

Dumbledore wird mit einer Stehlampe im Magen nach St.Mungos gebracht, während Rita von einem todesmutigen Zuschauer gestoppt wird, indem er sich mit seinen 200-kilo Gewicht auf sie drauf schmeißt.

Die Regie läuft aufgeregt hin und her, und versucht eine Lösung hervorzuzaubern, warum um Himmels willen der Trevorator frühzeitig von seiner Pilgerreise nach Endor (wir erinnern uns: diese Reise in einem Todesstern hatte er in der „LOTTERIE FÜR GROßE UND KLEINE BÖSEWICHTER" gewonnen, seine Reise jedoch frühzeitig abgebrochen, da in seinem Horoskop stand, das bei Endor Mirabellen –äh - ich meine natürlich Rebellen auf ihn warten, um ihn in einem wahnsinnigen computeranimierten Spektakel samt Todesstern in die Luft zu blasen.)wiedergekehrt ist (so schnell hatten sie gar nicht mit ihm gerechnet, jetzt liegt sein Textbuch noch nicht bereit! )!

Der TREVORATOR indes, löst dieses Problem, genial wie er ist, und denkt sich einfach noch eine grausame Strafe für Sailor Moon aus (sie muss mit Mrs Weasley in die Sauna gehen, die Arme...Hey, ich meine die Frau hat 7- in Worten, sieben Kinder zur Welt gebracht!! Hach ja, so was in Deutschland, und die deutsche Wirtschaft wäre gerettet! seufz Aber wenn man überlegt, das die ja dann irgendwann auch Rente wollen...egal, bis dahin sind wir eh ausgestorben!)

Aber zurück zum Geschehen: überall herrscht Panik, Trelawney nimmt mittlerweile an einem Seminar teil, das von Draco Vader geleitet wird, Snape steht jetzt im Guinessbuch der Rekorde, da er es geschafft hat, das Publikum bei der längsten Pleite die das TTV (das steht für Trevorator TV) je hatte, bei Laune zu halten, Rita wird mit mehreren schweren Knochenbrüchen von der Bühne getragen, während ihr schwerer Bändiger einen symbolischen Orden (für besondere Verdienste rund um das Katastrophenset)und eine Diät von Dr.Dr.Gollum bekommt( bei ihm hat sie ja gut gewirkt- Kritiker würden sagen, ein bisschen ZU GUT).

Mauvaise

Die Regie hat es jetzt endlich hinbekommen, alles wieder in geregelte Bahnen zu bekommen. Als neue Moderatorin fungiert nun Michelle Hunziger, die leider völlig mit ihrem Job überfordert ist und darum nur blöde grinst , ihr wie immer bis zum Bauchnabel offenes Dekoltee in die Kamera hält und.. ansonsten nichts tut.

Trevorator: "Wo ist der nächste Kandidat??"

Trelawney: unterbricht kurz ihr Seminar „Ich sehe, ich sehe.. äh.."

Alle: gelangweilt „Was???"

Trelawney: „Ohne meinen Alltours sage ich nichts!!"

Trevorator: „Ist jetzt die Werbezeit??? Super!" springt auf den Tisch „MERCI DAS ES EUCH GIBT!!!"

Michelle H.: „Ohhhhhh, wie süßßßßzzzßßß- (die hat ja einen Sprachfehler) von dir!!!"

Trevorator: „Dich meine ich nicht!! Dich hab ich nämlich nicht lieb!! ätsch!"

Michelle: heul flenn

Trevorator: „NICHT SCHON WIEDER !!!! DENKT HIER DENN KEINER AN MEINE UMHÄNGE ???" springt Snape auf den arm

Peilless

Freundlich wie immer lässt Snape ihn gleich fallen, aber SCHOOOON zu spät! Lucius Malfoy hat es gesehen - und mit seinen blonden, wehenden langen Haaren, die sogar Legoland neidisch machen würden stürmt er auf die beiden zu. "Du hast gesagt dass du nur MICH liebst Sev!!! Das werde ich dir NIE NIE NIE verzeihen!! "unterdrückt ein schluchzen (Ja was habt ihr denn geglaubt woher Draco diese verzogene Masche hat?!?!?)

Sev: "Du verstehst das falsch Luc!!"

Skywalker kommt um die Ecke: "Ja was bitte?"

Trevorator: "Ach neeeee nicht der auch noch pulverisiert Luke Skywalker

Sev: "Ich liebe doch NUR dich, und denk doch an unser Kind!!!"

Draco: unterbricht Seminar GLOTZ ...hust hust "....Vater? Gibt es da irgendetwas dass du mir sagen möchtest???"

Lucius schüttelt sein Haar (das von der Hunziger neidisch beobachtet wird) und sagt :"Ja mein Sohn ich wollte es dir schon soooo lange sagen, Sevi hier ist dein Vater!"

Trevorator: "Können die es nicht mal lassen andauernd aus fremder Leute's Filmen zu klauen ?!?" grummel

Michelle Hunziger: "Och ist daz nischt herrlisch??? Eine Familie wieder vereint!! legt kopf schief, da vergessen wie man den richtig hält"

----------

Regisseur zu Indendanten: "Mein Gott was haben wir uns mit DER angetan!!! Los, los holt den Carsten Spengemann, der ist soooo doof, dann fällt nicht mehr ganz so arg auf wie doof SIE ist."

-----

Snape: schmeisst alles hin

"Nein nein nein! Unter diesen Bedingungen kann und werde ich nicht arbeiten!!! Schlechte Bezahlung (weder Zahnarzt noch Shampoo kann er sich leisten), bescheuerte Leute um mich (braucht das wirklich ne Erklärung??) und nun auch noch Carsten Spengemann! Das halte ich nicht aus!!!"

Regisseur zu Snape :"Klappe! Sonst gibts keine Gummibärchen!"

Snape hält die klappe

Mauvaise

Carsten Spengemann tritt auf die Bühne, und beginnt mit seiner üblichen Grabes/alle- Kinder- in- Afrika- haben- Aids- und- hungern -Stimme: „Meine lieben Damen und Herren. Bisher, haben sich unsere Kandidaten noch gut geschlagen. Aber jetzt kommt einer, der schlägt noch besser:

Hier ist ARNIE!!!

Arnie: „Hasta la vista ,baby!"

Trevorator: „WAS soll denn bitte der Spruch?? Was besseres fiel ja sogar Sailor Moon ein!! Oh, apropos, sie hat übrigens Mrs weasley im Namen des Mondes eine Fettabsaug- OP verschafft... dumm nur das sie das bei Dr.Tod haben machen lassen..aber zurück zu dir Arnie: 0 Punkte!!"

Arnie: „Aba ich bin doch soga gouvernör geword´!!"

Trevorator: „Na und?? Aber nur in Amerika!! Da gibt es Typen die sind blöder als du und wurden sogar PRÄSIDENT !!!"

Carsten wendet sich wieder an das Publikumum, Michelle steht im Hintergrund und tut das, was sie am besten kann: NEIN, ihr Perverslinge, DAS tut sie nicht gerade, und schon gar nicht vor laufender Kamera!!! Nein, SIE GRINST BLÖD. Hundert Punkte

Carsten: „Nun, muß unsere Jury ihre Punkte verteilen. Von dem Trevorator gab es wie immer eine niedrige Punktzahl, aber er ist ja auch ein alter Hase- äh- Welteneroberer in diesem Geschäft, und kennt sich daher aus, wie man einen Planeten am besten für sich einnimmt (oder zerstört. Oder terrorisiert. Je nachdem..)."

Trelawney sitzt seit dem Ende des Seminars wieder an ihrem Platz und ist des Trevorators Mara Jade geworden (Mara Jade war die persönliche Dienerin des Imperators, Anmerkung der Autorinnen): „Wie mein Mentor: 0 Punkte!"

Snape: „War das eine Vorhersehung??"

Trelawney: „Öhhh... Ja!!! mein inneres Auge und die Macht teilen mir mit.."

Alle: stöhn

Peilless

Alle warten nun gespannt auf Snapes Bewertung....

Ach was soll dass denn? Seien wir ehrlich...keiner rechnet doch damit dass Snape Arnie viele Punkte gibt, oder?

Die Snape- Fans halten schon ihre "Ich bin dagegen!"- Schilder hoch und warten darauf dass Snape es endlich sagt. Ein Chor von "Sag es ! Sag es! Sag es!! Sag es!" bricht aus.

Mit einer pompösen Geste breitete Snape die Arme aus und bringt die Leute zum Schweigen.

"IIIIIIIIIIICCCCCH bin DAGEGEN!!"

Ohrenzerschmetternder Jubel bricht aus, die Frauen kreischen und fallen reihenweise in Ohnmacht, die Masse jubelt.

Arnie setzt einen mordlustigen Blick auf und stated ganz cool den Satz der uns schon seit Jahren aus dem Hals raushängt :"I'll be back!"

Mauvaise

Trevorator: DAS glaube ich kaum!!" ein eleganter Schwenker, und er hält in seiner Hand.. ein Maschinengewehr, mit dem er Arnie niedermäht. Manche Leute müssen nun mal mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen werden, und ich glaub nicht, das er mit diesem läppschen Zauberstab etwas hätte ausrichten können...

Peilless

Filmkritiker:

"Sollte der nicht ein Lichtschwert benutzen?"

Filmkritiker 2:

"Nein, Maschinengewehr ist viel besser, weniger Blut, also können wir es ab 12 durchhauen und mehr Tote!"

---

Michelle Hunziger: "Das war ja einfach wunderbar!" lächelt Spengemann zu der zurücklächelt (beachtet diese SAGENUMWOGENDE Überleitung der Beiden).

Spengemann "Ja Michelle, und wunderbar (!!!!! da war sie - habt ihr es gemerkt?? So GAR nicht künstlich) wird auch der nächste Kandidat!" "Ja genau Carsten, und er kommt von ganz tief unten" Tiefer als dein Dekolté??" "Nein, Carsten SOOOO tief nun auch wieder nicht! Er kommt direkt aus der Hölle! Hier ist der Teufel höchst persönlich!!"

Der Teufel kommt auf die Bühne.

NEIN!!! Kein hässliches rotes gehörntes Ding mit Hufen - NEIN es ist Brad Pitt! (kleiner Wink an :Joe Black)

Lucius: "Ohhhh NEIN er ist gekommen um mich zu holen und mich für meine Sünden zu betrafen!!"

Brad: "Erzähl keinen Scheiss- ich hab mir frei genommen."

Lucius: "Wie bitte müssen nicht jeden Tag Leute sterben und in der Hölle bestraft werden?"

Brad:" Seid es Saddam, Voldy, den Trevorator und Dumbledore gibt, hab ich kaum noch was zu tun, die erledigen fast all meine Arbeit! Und der Seelenhandel ist längst nicht mehr was er mal war, wissst ihr was heut zutage eine Seele auf dem offenen markt noch wert ist?? So gut wie gar nichts! Und erstmal eine unbefleckte, reine Seele zu finden!"

Harry hebt vorsichtig die Hand. "Ich ICH ICH bin rein und unbefleckt."

Brad: "Naaaa, aber Rowling hat dich gepachtet um dich zu quälen, dass ist schon alles geregelt."

Mauvaise

Michelle & Carsten lächelnd : „Hallo Brad!"

Alle: „Hallo Brad!"

Brad macht einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, der sich dann klärt

Michelle: „Also Brad; was willst du uns zeigen??"

Brad: abwesend „Hallo, ich heiße Brad, und gestehe hiermit...das ich ein Alkoholiker bin!"

Alle (der Trevorator und Hagrid miteingeschlossen): „Sei stark, Brad!"

Michelle: mit der Situation wieder mal überfordert "Äh.. Brad?? Was willst du uns zeigen??"

Brad: erwacht, ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus „Wie wärs mit meinem Dreizack??"

Michelle: „Einem Dreizack?? Aber hatte den nicht Poseidon??"

Brad: „Nein (puh was ist die blöd)...alle Männer haben einen!"

Michelle hat immer noch nicht den schlechten Witz gescheckt: „Oh das ist ja toll!" die beiden verschwinden hinter der Bühne

Carsten: „Ja, aber...was mach ich denn jetzt?? läuft hinterher

Plötzlich: dramatische Musik, Trommelwirbel, der Vorhang teilt sich und dort stehen...Rita und Dumbledore (wobei letzterer noch immer einen Lampenschirm aus seinem bauch rausragen hat, aber wen schert das schon!)!!!

Während Rita und Dumbledore mit einem Pfeifkonzert und Obst begrüßt werden, das schon lange das Verfallsdatum überschritten hat,(dabei ist auch wieder der Freak, dessen Stehlampe in Dumbledores Bauch landete...diesmal hat er einen Couchtisch dabei, und - autsch, das hat bestimmt wehgetan, Dumbledore!) schleicht sich Trelawney mit einem hungrigen Ausdruck in den Augen an Harry heran...die Orks haben versagt...Ihre Intrigen sind fehlgegangen und ihre Unterhose kneift im Schritt... und sie müsste dringend mal wieder zum Friseur...aber SIE WIRD HARRY POTTER TÖTEN!!

Und dann... geht das Licht aus. NEVILLE. Wir hätten auf seine Großmutter hören sollen.

Dann: ein Lichtblitz, ein lauter Schrei, und das Licht geht wieder an. Harry liegt tot am Boden (Alle: "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh") .

Snape führt einen spontanen Freudentanz auf, bewahrt dann die Contennance zurück und begnügt sich damit, breit hinter seinem Vorhang fettiger Haare zu grinsen...

Trelawney steht blutüberströmt neben ihm, und pfeit eine seeehr schlechte Version von "knocking on evils door".

Und dann kommt er: der Meister der Dedektive ,in seinem unverwechselbaren Cape, der trotz der Proteste sämtlicher Nichtraucher immer noch eine altmodische Pfeife im Mundwinkel hängen hat, was zu einem Sprachfehler führt: SHERLOCK HOLMES.

Der Vorreiter von sämtlichen schlechten TV-Komissaren agiert auch ohne nervenaufreibende Musik und schnelle Verfolgungsjagden, sein Motto könnte sein: „Keep calm!" oder "First, drink a cup of tea" oder "Weißer Riese Megaperls", aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Nun bewegt er sich geschmeidig wie ein Storch auf das Opfer zu...beugt sich hinunter.. beugt sich dann noch etwas hinunter...seine Nasenspitze berührt fast die Harrys... dann: WATSON !!!! MEINE BRILLE!!

Peilless

Angerannt kommt nun Peter Pettigrew.

Alle: "Hääää?"

Peter: "Er zahlt besser als Voldmort!" deutet dabei auf Holmes

alle nicken verstehend

Sherlock Holmes, stellt sich in Pose, nimmt elegant die Pfeife raus und erklärt: "ICH HABE DEN FALL GELÖST!

-es war Voldemort!"

Dumbledore: "Aber der ist doch gar nicht hier!"

Holmes:" Also okay....ähm...naja dann war's halt..."

er blickt um sich , er blickt auf Snape der fies lächelt, er blickt auf den Trevorator, der immernoch ein Maschinengewehr in der Hand hält, er blickt auf Lupin, der sich bei dem Anblick des ganzen Blutes gierig über die Lippen leckt, er blickt auf die blutüberlaufende Trelawney, er blickt auf den Haufen brutal schauender Orks

"Ahhh genau! Der Gärtner wars !!!"

alle blicken sich verwirrt an

Dumbledore: "Öhm, wir haben keinen Gärtner, höchstens Hagrid, aber dass was der pflanzt kann man beim besten willen nicht Gärtnerei nennen..."

Hagrid schmollt beleidigt

Professor Sprout schmollt auch, weil sie einfach übergangen wurde

Snape schmolt auch. Warum??? Sein Hobby ist es einen kleinen Schrebergarten zu betreiben

Holmes: "Okay okay, dann war es eben...mhm.." beugt sich zu Wurmschanz und flüstert: "Du wer wars?" Peter zuckt die schultern

Da läuft Columbo auf die Bühne (oder eher versucht er es, sein Auge kullert und er fällt beim ersten Versuch wieder runter).

MadEyeMoody: "Glasauge- Fielmann!!"

Mauvaise

Der Trevorator: „Geht das schon wieder los??? Ist jetzt Werbe- Zeit??? Also gut: „MERCI DAS ES EUCH GIBT !!" stockt dann: „MERCI DASS ES MICH GIBT !!"

Snape: „HARIBO MACHT KINDER FROH; UND ERWACHSNE EBEN SO!!!" alle starren Snape an

Dumbledore: „Jaja, Sevie.. War das jetzt ein Outing??"

Snape wird rot, was bei seiner bleichen Hautfarbe aussieht, als hätte er einen Feuerlöscher verschluckt...aber er ist nunmal nicht sehr modebewusst, sonst würde er grün anlaufen...das passt nämlich viiiiel besser zu -NEIN, er hat keine Handtasche , ich meinte eigentlich es passt gut zu seinen Zähnen... oder waren die gelb???!!

Sherlock Holmes: „Ähhhh...Hallo? Ich sagte doch, ICH HABE DEN FALL GELÖST!!"

deutet auf den Konkurenten

„Columbo wars!!!"

Dumbledore: „Aber der war doch da noch gar nicht hier!"

der Kerl aus „X-faktor- das Unfassbare" springt auf die Bühne

Jonathan F. (oder wie der auch immer heißt):mysteriöse Stimme, dunkle Kerzen im Hintergrund :Ist es wirklich wahr, das Columbo zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes nicht am Tatplatz war? Glauben sie wirklich, das sich ein Meisterdetektiv wie Sherlock Holmes irren kann? ODER...JA ODER HABEN WIR UNS DAS ALLES NUR AUSGEDACHT ???????!!!

Peilless

"Kommen wir zu unserer nächsten Geschichte:

Ist es wirklich wahr, dass ein wehrloses kleines Baby, den Todesfluch überlebt hat, den es nach neuesten Erkenntnissen, nicht mal genau hätte sehen können, wegen starker Kurzsichtigkeit? Ist es wirklich wahr dass der mächtigste Magier aller Zeiten an seinem meistbenutztem Fluch gescheitert ist und dann auch noch selber davon getroffen wurde? UND INNERHALB VON FÜNF MINUTEN ZWEI MENSCHEN ZUM ERSTEN MAL IN DER WELTGESCHICHTE DEN TODESFLUCH ÜBERLEBT HABEN????

Na, na, glaubt uns das wer???"

grummelnd nimmt der X-faktor Mann seinen Ohrstecker raus und ruft: "REGIE! Was soll denn diese Scheisse?!?! Das kauft uns doch NIEMALS jemand ab!!!"

Mauvaise

Regie springt auf X-factor-Mann zu, sagt ihm was ins Ohr

Jonathan: „Eine Prophezeiung??? Einer muß durch den Anderen sterben?? Also Jungs, das mit dem Todesfluch überleben, das war ja schon dick aufgetragen, aber jetzt auch noch das mit einer Prophezeiung?? Hättet ihr euch nicht etwas fantasievolleres einfallen lassen??? wie beispielsweise...naja...eben einfach... etwas GLAUBARES ???? bekommt wieder was ins Ohr geflüstert Was soll das heißen, gefeuert??? Wieso " Zweck der Sendung nicht verstanden"? Wieso, waaaaahhhhh....

wird von der Bühne geschmissen

Dumbledore nimmt schnell seinen Platz ein (obwohl er erst unter einem Haufen Trümmern einer ehemaligen Wohnzimmereinrichtung hervorkriechen muß.. - der Irre mit der Stehlampe hat wieder zugeschlagen-...nur das er jetzt auch mit Schwiegermüttern wirft...aber das ist eine andere Geschichte)

Dumbledore: „Ist es wirklich möglich ,das ein alter Sack es fünf Jahre lang nicht auf die Reihe bekommt, die Wahrheit zu erzählen??? Ist es möglich, das ein vielversprechendes Buch von der "Macht der Liebe verhunzt wird ?? Oder.. ja oder hat sich da irgendwer alles nur ausgedacht?? wütender Blick zu Rowling

Sherlock Holmes: „Hallo..? Hallo! Ich habe den Fall gelöst! Columbo ist eindeutig der Mörder!!" zeigt auf Madeye Moody

Pettygrew: „Meister? das ist der Falsche!"

Holmes: „Ach, auch egal, meinst du ich wäre soweit gekommen wenn ich immer den richtigen Mörder gesucht hätte? Im Zweifelsfall ist es immer der Gärtner, und damit basta!

Columbo: „Aber ich bin doch gar kein Gärtner!"

Holmes: „Jaja, das sagen sie immer! Aber wenn du glaubst, ich könnte einen Gärtner nicht erkennen, wenn ich ihn sehe, dann bist du falsch geschmiert!"

Pettigrew: „Schief gewickelt , Meister!"

Holmes: „Wer ist denn hier schief gewickelt??"

Pettigrew: „Naja, Columbo, Sir!"

Holmes: „Columbo ist gewickelt???!! Und auch noch schief?? Die Mütter heutzutage sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren!! Egal, Männer, nehmt ihn fest!

Während der Diskussion schleicht eine dunkle Gestalt zu Potters Leichnam, hackt ihm den Kopf ab und nimmt ihn mit, was aber weiter keinem aufällt (selbst im Tode wird er nicht beachtet...noch mal eine Runde bedauern für Potter: Ooooooooooooooohhhhh!)

An einem weit entfernten Ort..auf einer fremden Welt...in einer düsteren Stadt...voller düsterer Gestalten...und vielen Türken....also, um genau zu sein in Mülheim...ist ja auch egal; auf jeden Fall schmeisst dort die düstere Gestalt Potters Kopf in einen Kessel, macht ein Feuerchen drunter und tanzt dann drummherum. Dabei singt es sein schauriges Lied: "Heute brau ich, morgen raub ich dem Potter den Kopf (in Gedanken: Punkt auf der liste "zu besorgen" abhaken) dann: "Ach wie gut das niemand weiß, das ich Rumpelstilzchen heiß!!!"

Mauvaise

Nach dem hinzufügen einiger Zutaten steigt aus dem Kessel.. kein zweiter Lord Voldemort, sondern ein Harry-Klon!! Der Einfachheit halber Haarry genannt g

Mauvaise

Aber zurück zum Geschehen bei "Hogwarts sucht den Superstar": Da Sherlock Holmes immer noch Columbo verdächtigt, dieser aber alles abstreitet und die Leute im Raum SELTSAMERWEISE GAR NICHTS gesehen haben, wird kurzerhand die ganze Szenerie in einen Richterraum verlegt.

Rita: „Und hiiiiier ist sie: Die Frau, die so passend als "fette rote Qualle" betitelt wurde, die Richterin im Schwiegermutterformat und dem Gespür für Mord: Richterin Barbara Salesch!!

Barbara betritt den Richterstuhl

Rita: „Auf der Klägerbank sitzt Sherlock Holmes, und sein treuer Gefährte Watson- oh ,äh- ich meine Peter Pettigrew; auf der Angeklagten Bank sitzt Columbo und Dumbledore (der sich natürlich mal wieder aus nichts raushält und gleich zu Anfang einer seiner gerechten Sprüche wie "Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten" oder "Brot für die Welt, Geld für mich" loslässt...).

Die Geschworen sind...Unsere Jury, bestehend aus dem Trevorator, Snape seine Fans mit den "Ich bin dagegen" Schildern springen auf, Trelawney, uuuunnnd Gumb (falls sich wer fragt wer Gumb ist, der sollte mal den Film "Legende" gucken. er ist der stockschwule Junge der einem mit seiner weinerlichen Stimme tierisch auf den Geist geht gr)

Mit dabei sind wie immer ein paar höchst unglaubwürdige und schauspielerisch unbegabte Zeugen, die der Gerichtsdiener (Lucius Malfoy) bestochen hat. Also: Lets get ready to rambooo!!!

Alle: „?????"

Rita: „Ohhh...hups, bin in der Zeile verrutscht...kann ja wohl jedem mal passieren.. also: Nun möge denn Gerechtigkeit siegen,bla, bla.."

Snape: „Ist die bald fertig??"

Trevorator: "..so möge Gerechtigkeit siegen " ist die noch zu retten?? Wo kämen wir denn da hin?? Ich stimme dafür, das der Verurteilte mir die Zehennägel schneiden darf" hehe „Und du?"

Snape: „Ich bin dagegen!"

seine Fans springen auf, rufen ihr Motto und halten ihre Schilder hoch; werden vom Gerichtsdiener rausgeworfen

Richterin erhebt sich und eröffnet die Versammlung

Peter liest die Anklageschrift vor, in der seltsamer Weise eine Harke, ein Staubsauger und ein Videorecorder eine große Rolle spielen...

Richterin: „Äh.. wo genau war denn jetzt der Mord??"

Peter sucht hastig in seinen Unterlagen : der M-M-M-Mord?? A-a-ach so der.. e-e- einen Moment.. W- wo war der denn bloß??"

Sherlock: „Er hat ihn ermordet!! " zeigt auf Neville, in der Zuschauerbank

Peter: „Meister, war das nicht Columbo??"

Sherlock: „Wwwas ?? Wer?? Wer zum Teufel ist Columbo??" dann begeistert „Der Gärtner?? Ha! Hab ichs doch gewusst!" vertraulich zur Richterin es ist immer der Gärtner, wissen sie!" Richterin nickt

Columbo: „Aber ich bin doch gar kein Gärtner!"

Richterin: „Ruhe!! Sonst setzte ich sie vor die Tür!!" Mann kommt an, sagt ihr was ins Ohr „Das ist mir scheissegal, ob er der Angeklagte ist! Es herrscht Ruhe im Gerichtssaal haut mit ihrem Hammer auf ihren Tisch, was das einzige Geräusch im Gerichtssaal ist

„Der erste Zeuge bitte!" Ron kommt rein „Aha! Sie sind Ronals Weasley, einer der zahlreichen Kinder von Mr und Mrs Weasley, die sich bedauerlicherweise keine Kondome leisten können, wohnhaft in einer Bruchbude, in den Akten gekennzeichnet als "im Fuchsbau"??

Ron nickt

„Sind sie mit dem Angeklagten verwandt- ah, nein, das könnte man sehen, diese Haare sind ja ein Graus- ok, dann: sind sie mit dem Angeklagten verheiratet oder führen sie mit ihm eine Beziehung??"

Ron: „Also, ähm..." wird rot

Peilless

"Ahhhh jetzt passt seine Hautfarbe endlich zu den Haaren!" bemerkte Peter Pettigrew worauf hin ihn alle komisch anschauen

"Was?!? Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit!" verschwindet wieder in die hinterste Ecke wo er hingehört.

Die Rote Qualle: "ER hat genau die Haarfarbe die diese Packung Tönung versprochen hatte!!! Das ist Beschiss - ich will mein Geld zurück ! Schaut was stattdessen daraus geworden ist!"

Snape:" Wie? Das ist gar keine Perücke?"

In dem ganzen Tumult- hatte Draco Vader Malfoy es geschafft sich in den Gerichtsaal zu schleichen, Ron von hinten niederzuschlagen und sich auf den Platz zu setzen.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs färbt er seine Haare rot und macht einen blöden Gesichtsausdruck (er will ja immerhin Weasley imitieren)

Mit Überzeugung erklärt er: "Frau Richterin, ich weiß wer es getan hat!" spannender Trommel wirbel

„Potter wars!"

Snape :"Er hat RECHT!"

Trelawney :"Er hat RECHT!"

Salesch: "Moment. Moment, war Potter nicht das Opfer!"

Trelawney, Snape und Malfoy :"Ach ja Mist..."

Snape: "Dann war Weasley es!!!"

Malfoy (immernoch mit roten Haaren) : "EY!!!!"

Snape :"Öhm. häää, dann halt Granger!!!"

Salesch : "Na gut na gut, dann holt Granger rein..."

Gerichtsdiener alias Lucius Malfoy fühlt sich nicht angesprochen: "Gerichtsdiener!!!"

Lucius gibt Dobby einen Tritt : "Na los - geh schon!!!"

Dobby: "Aber ich bin doch gar nicht mehr ihr Elf!"

Lucius: "Und ich hab nicht sonst Jahre lang für dich die KaRitas gemacht. BEWEG DICH!"

Dobby holt Granger

Mauvaise

Granger kommt herein, allerdings sieht man nicht viel von ihr, da sie einen Stapel Bücher trägt

Hermiene: „Sehr geehrtes Gericht, liebe Geschworenen, ich habe eben mal nachgeschlagen wie solche Fälle des öfteren ausgehen, und ich habe einen Fall von 1694 gefunden, in dem der Angeklagte-„

Alle: „SCHNAUZE !!!"

Richterin: „Sie sind Hermiene Granger, die nervige obligatorische Alleswisserin, die in keinem schlechten kinderbuch fehlen darf??"

Hermiene nickt

Richterin: „Sie sind nícht mit dem Angeklagten verheiratet-„

Columbo: entrüstet „Aber ich bitte sie!!"

Richterin: „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie beleidigt habe, sie können zur Entschädigung nachher einmal mit meinem Hämmerchen auf ihren Tisch schlagen! (Columbo: au ja!!) aber zu ihnen Miss Granger: sind sie mit dem Angeklagten verwand??"

Columbo: „Nein, Gott sei dank nicht!!"

Granger guckt sauer

Richterin guckt noch saurer: „RUUUHHHHEEE!!!! KEINER SPRICHT WENN ICH SPRECHE!!!"

Die Tür geht auf, und herein kommt...Frau Bös-meyer!!!

Bös-meyer: „Aber Schwesterchen!!! Reg dich nicht so auf, denk immer dran: was nicht im Teich ist, ist noch schneller im Karren!!" humpelt nach vorn, wobei der Papagei auf ihrer Schulter bei jedem "klonk" ihres Holzbeins arg wackelt, und BEINAHE wäre ihre Augenklappe verrutscht

Snape: „Wer ist denn das???"

Bös-meyer: „Ruhe dahinten! Auch wenn du wie ich ein MitgLied des Wir- waschen- unsere- haare- nicht- Clubs bist, wenn du nicht den Mund hälst, schick ich dich über die Planke, wie ichs schon mit Herr Theil gemacht hab!!!"

(Mauvaise: „Jaaaahhhhhh!!!! Zu den Haien mit ihm!! Mach ihn fertig!!" )

Richterin: peinlich berührt „Ähm...wir haben doch die Todesstrafe abgeschafft...wir können ihn also nicht über die Planke schicken..."

Bös-meyer: „Können wir nicht???"

Richterin: „Nein.. tut mir leid, aber die Todesstrafe gibt es nur noch in Amerika- „

Snape/Bös-meyer/der Trevorator: „AUF NACH AMERIKA !!!"

Richterin: „-unter Präsident Bush-„

Snape: „ICH BIN DAGEGEN!!"

Salesch: „-und in einigen anderen dritte- Welt- Ländern, in denen die Todesstrafe aber notwendig ist, damit die Bevölkerung nicht zu groß wird..."

Snape: „ICH BIN DAFÜR !!"

Hermine: „Das ist Diskriminierung auf der obersten stufe!! Ich werde eine Organisation mit dem Namen RdBadaLdki gründen!!"

Alle: „Was ist RdBadaLdki??"

Hermine: „Rettet die Bevölkerung aus den armen Ländern die keinen interessieren!!!"

Peilless

"RUHE IM GERICHTSSAAL!" hämmert die dicke rote Qualle mit ihrem kleinen art- Reflexe- teste- Hämmerchen.

Trevorator : "Wer braucht die eigentlich??????"

Snape/Trelawney/Bös-Meyer nicken.

Salesch: "Aber Hinkii ich bin doch deien SCHWESTER!"

Bös Meyer: zuckt mit den Schultern "na und?"

Hermione: "Wir brauchen sie um herauszufinden wer Harry ermordet hat!"

Snape: "Um ihm einen Blumenstrauß zu überreichen?"

Hemrione: "Nein ihn zu verhaften!"

Holmes:" Columbo wars!"

Columbo: "War ich nicht!"

Mad Eye: "Er hätte ihn ja gar nicht richtig sehen können! Er sieht doch nur 2D!!!"

Trevorator: "Wen interessierts eigentlich dass die Brillenschlange abgenippelt ist???"

Snape zuckt mit den Schultern, Trelawney pfeift und guckt in die Luft, Malfoy grinst (wie immer) Bös-Meyer freundet sich mit Lucius Malfoy an, Dumbledore scheint tief in Gedanken versunken, Hermione springt auf und ab und hat die Hand gehoben und will drangenommen werden , aber alle anwesenden Lehrer sind nur allzusehr daran gewöhnt sie zu ignorieren.

Trevorator: "Und wer ist dafür in eines der armes afrikanischen pimock Länder zu fahren, die keinen Interessieren?"

Snape:" ICH BIN DAFÜR!!"

Bös-Meyer: "Wird aber auch Zeit!"

Malfoy: nickt

Hermine will was sagen, bekommt aber einen vom Trevorator übergebraten.

"Einstimmig haben wir beschlossen: AUF NACH GUATEMALA!"

In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und Haarry kommt rein :"Tach Leute!"

Mauvaise

Es herrscht eisiges schweigen, alle starren DEN JUNGEN DER IMMER NOCH LEBT an und können es nicht fassen ,Snape verschränkt die Hände vor dem Gesicht und stöhnt etwas das arg nach "Warum??? Warum???" klingt, während Trelawney Haarry mit einem bösartigen funkeln in den augen taxiert, dieser ist soviel Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht gewöhnt und fängt an seine Geschichte zu erzählen:

"Also, am Anfang, da kommt meine Wahrsagenlehrerin auf mich zu, und sticht mir eine Bastelschere in den Leib, alles um mich herum wird schwarz, und dann habe ich mich gerade an das Polospielen mit Sirius im Jenseits gewöhnt, das erreicht mich eine Eilbotschaft, ich solle zurück in einen neuen Körper, und so steige ich plötzlich an einem wiederwärtigen Ort splitternackt aus einem Kessel, während so ein kleines größenwahnsinniges Kerlchen, das mich wahnsinnig an Schneewitchens Zwerge erinnert, auslacht während es den Kessel hertanzt und Aktportraits anfertigt, die sind gar nicht mal so schlecht geworden, ich hab mal eins mitgebracht, hier, seht ihr??!!"

Alle: Uuuuaaaaargggggg

Snape kriecht in eine Ecke und erbricht sich, während der Trevorator meint er müsse sich jetzt ebenfalls entkleiden, was Snape (und einige andere) noch mehr zum kotzen bringt, der Kotztütenverkäufer macht wieder einen rasenden Umsatz..

Richterin: „RAAAAUUUUS HIER !!! ICH BIN DIE EINZIGE; DIE NAKTFOTOS RUMZEIGEN DARF !!!"

Dumbledore: „Aber Barbara Salesch, er ist doch das Opfer!! Er kann uns bestimmt sagen, wer ihn gebracht hat!"

Haarry: „Ja, das kann ich, es war Trelawney!!!"

Richterin: „Aber natürlich!! zu Dumbledore: sehen sie doch mal wie schwachsinnig er ist!! Von wem hat er das bloß guckt ihn vielsagend an von mir wohl kaum !!"

Trelawney: „Ok,ok, ich kann mich nicht weiter diese schweren fragen herwinden, dar stellen sie jetzt bitte das Kreuzverhör ein, ich gestehe alles !"alle gucken irritiert

Dumbledore: "Aber Trelawney, meine Liebe.."

Trelawney: „NEEEIIIIN, ich kann es nicht länger verheimlichen, jaa, ich war es, der Potter ermordet hat, ich wollt doch nur, das eine meiner Prophezeiung sich als wahr erweist, ich wollte doch nur- ihr habt mich nie geliebt!! Ihr habt immer meinen Geburtstag vergessen, und unseren Hochzeitstag, und ..."

Dumbledore: „Ähmm...erstens, sie haben keinen Mann, zweitens, es gab kein Kreuzverhör...

Trelawney: „Ohh...hoppla...dann ziehe ich mein Geständnis natürlich zurück...Neville wars!!!"

Dumbledore:"... und drittens haben wir dich doch alle lieb!!"

Trelawney: „Wirklich??"

Der Trevorator: „NEIN !!!"

Trewalney: heul

Peilless

Dumbledore boxt dem Trevorator kumpelhaft in die Seite :"Ach komm schon Treeeevi tieef in deinem Inneren hast doch auch du nen weichen Kern."

Ja meine lieben Damen und Herren , wir wissen doch alles ganz genau was unser geliebter Trevorator nun tun wird, nicht wahr?

Trevorator kramt in seinem „Bösewicht –für –Fortgeschrittene – Allzweck-Set" und entscheidet sich gerade zwischen der Kettensäge, dem Maschinen gewähr und dem altbewährten Lichtschwert als JKRowling hereingeplatzt kommt.

"HALT!!!! Dies ist MEINE Story verdammt!!! Und durch diesen alten Saftsack da den keiner mag und keiner braucht nehme ich RACHE an dieser Welt !!! Weil ich NIE geliebt wurde und mein Mann NIE die Klobrille runtermacht!!!!"

Das Publikumum : "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Trevorator: schnetzel

Salesch : "Ihhhhhhh das kriege ich nie wieder aus meinem Teppich raus!!!

Dumbledore: "Ja schon viele Menschen mussten für meine Vergehen leiden. Aber Opfer müssen sein!" noch ein seufzen, er wischt sich eine kleine Träne weg

Dann setzt er sein berühmtes Lächeln wieder auf : "Und wie gehts weiter? Wir haben Harry wieder ! ich finde wir sollten einen kleinen Basilisken holen, ...ach nee das hatten wir ja schon...wie wäre es mal mit einer Horde Vampire? oder ein paar riesigen Monstern?"

Dumbledore winkt mit seinem Zauberstab und der Gerichtssaal verwandelt sich in das Kolosseum (Harry als einziger in der Arena alle anderen schön in ihren Logenplätzen).

Dumbledore nimmt Caesars Platz ein und ruft Harry zu : "So Harry, denk daran du tust das alles für die Menschheit und um deine ermordeten Eltern zu retten!" macht eine vorantreibende Handbewegung „Los los geh schon nur Mut!"

beugt sich zu Snape und flüstert :"Glaubt er das mit seinen Eltern eigentlich immer noch?"

Mauvaise

Snape zuckt mit den Schultern: "Ich hab ihn noch nie für besonders helle gehalten!"

(die Snape- Fans halten das wieder mal für eine tolle Gelegenheit ihm zu huldigen, wobei einer während er auf der Brüstung einen Snape- ist- der- Größte- Huldigungstanz aufführt (Snape schnippt mit den Fingern im Takt und summt die Melodie mit),das Gleichgewicht verliert und in die Arena fällt, den hereinkommenden Löwen vor die Füsse -hey, Löwen versus Haarry hatten wir noch nicht, also , was solls ??)

Dumbledore: "Ehrlich, sag bloß, du magst Harry nicht?? Also wenn du mir das nicht gesagt hättest, hätte ich das nicht einmal GEAHNT ..ach , Sevie du bist mir ja schon ein toller Schauspieler ,du !! wuschelt Sev durchs Haar, was er sofort bereut; und ist die nächsten Minuten damit beschäftigt, etwas schrecklich schleimiges ,das die Farbe von öffentlichen –Toiletten -Böden und dem passenden Geruch dazu hat, davon abzuhalten, seine Hand wegzuätzen (tja, man kann nie wissen, was sich so alles in Snapes Haarpracht befindet g, einer der Gründe, warum die Autorin demselbigen NIEMALS durch die Haare wuscheln würde).

Unterdessen hat Haarry in der Arena richtig Spass mit den Löwen, die sich erst mal seine Leidensgeschichte anhören dürfen, was die weicheren unter ihnen zur Verzweiflung treibt (einer mit dem sehr einfallsreichen Namen LEO überlässt Haarry aus Mitgefühl seine Invalidenrente sowie seine Briefmarkensammlung, und schleicht als gebrochener Mann –äh -Löwe aus der Arena, auf seiner Stirn steht förmlich geschrieben :SOWAS GIBTS ?? OH; SCHNÖDE WELT; ICH KEHRE DIR DEN RÜCKEN,DENN ICH WILL NICHT AM UNTERGANG EINER SOLCHEN KREATUR BETEILIGT SEIN,DIE NOCH GRÖßERES LEID ERTRUG ALS CHRISTUS,UNSER HERR,WELCHER VON DEN TOTEN AUFERSTAND... Zugegeben, seine Stirn muss ziemlich breit sein, aber dass tut jetzt auch nichts zur Sache, weil zack ,in diesem Moment bekommt er das eiserne Arena -Ausgangstor auf den Kopf (Hey, man kann selbst von Neville nicht verlangen es sooo lange fest zu halten, oder??)!!!

Unterdessen hat sich die fette rote Qualle auf den Platz geschlichen, über dem in grossen fetten Leuchtbuchstaben "Cäsar" steht, und lässt sich behaglich seufzend darauf nieder ,springt dann mit einem Schrei wieder auf- denn da saß schon jemand. Es war nicht Dumbledore (denn der kämpft ja immer noch mit dem undefinierbaren ding aus Snapes Haaren, kurz als "undefiDi" oder auch nur "undefi" bezeichnet (obwohl "bäääääähhhhh" natürlich auch sehr passend wäre...); es war auch nicht Snape (der wurde immer noch gehuldigt),es war -DER TREVORATOR. er hatte im stillen (wie es halt so seine Art ist- er is ja eigentlich ein ganz stiller Typ) die Macht ergriffen, und regierte jetzt vom zentralen Punkt des Kolosseums, genauer gesagt von einem Stuhl aus, über dem in Leuchtschrift der Name irgendso eines ..Kerls stand, der jedoch den Respekt des Trevorators durch die Erfindung von öffentlichen Hinrichtungen gewonnen hatte. Zugegeben , das ist trotzdem nicht sehr eindrucksvoll, und daher lagen die Buchstaben "Cäsar" schleunigst in der Ecke, während über dem Thron des Trevorators in klarer Leuchtschrift zu lesen war:

HIER TRONT "THE ONE AND ONLY" TREVURATUR.

Der Techniker würde für seine mangelnde Bildung bezahlen, das nahm sich der Trevorator gaaanz fest vor. Denn Trevuratur erinnerte viel zu sehr an "Amatur" was häufig auch "Amaturenbrett" genannt wurde, und man sollte den Herrscher des Universums AUF GAR KEINEN FALL mit einem Brett assoziieren.

Peilless

Der Produzent der Show trat nun auf die Bühne (ziemlich fertig nach den vielen ungeplanten Änderungen und den vielen Beschwerdeanrufen).

"Wir möchten ausdrücklich betonen dass wir uns von der Bretterfeindlichen Aussage distanzieren möchten! Keiner, wirklich niemand in diesem Raum hegt auch nur den geringsten Groll gegen Bretter jeglicher Form und wir möchten die "Society for Protection auf ordinary Holzbretts" doch bitten aufzuhören unsere Regisseure und andere Mitarbeiter mit Heckenschützen zu bedrohen, vielen Dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Er wollte gerade wieder von der Bühne treten als ihn jemand aufhielt ihm ein Telefon in die Hand drückte und meinte "Ist für sie"

Bedröppelt nahm unser Produzent das Telefon an nickte ein paar Mal, sagte ein paar mal 'Ja', 'Wenn das so ist' und auch einmal 'Selbstverständlich verstehe ich das' bevor er sich den Hörer vom Ohr riss, das Telefon dem Trevorator reichte und erklärte : "Da ist ein Herr von der Kommission zur neuen Rechtschreibereform, er spricht sich dafür aus Fotoapparat demnächst mit G zu schreiben, jedes dritte 'das' in einem Satz mit Z und Trevorator jetzt mit U ."

Mauvaise

Der Trevorator reagierte darauf sehr -nun sagen wir mal- unerfreut. Ja ich glaube, so könnte man es nennen. Immerhin wird es bestimmt irgendwo einen Arzt geben der den armen Kerl am Ende der Leitung wieder zusammenflicken kann...zumindest hoffe ich das...jaja, die dunkle macht kann grausam sein...

Der Produzent der Sendung wird unterdessen von dem Bretterdiskriminierenden Publikumum ausgebuht, während Snape auf dramatische Weise DEN SATZ sagt: "NEUE RECHTSCHREIBUNG ?? ICH BIN DAGEGEN !!!" die Snape- Fans sind völlig aus dem Häuschen, und organisieren spontan eine Wir- sind- auch- dagegen- Party, zu dem Snape natürlich als Ehrengast eingeladen wird

Währenddessen raucht Trelawney vor Zorn. Nach dem Mord an Harry hatte man ihr wenigstens etwas der ihr gebührenden Aufmerksamkeit gezollt (obwohl trotzdem NIEMAND ihre neue Frisur bemerkt hatte), aber seit dieses schleimige Etwas aus Snapes Haaren aufgetaucht war, das mittlerweile eine große TV- Karriere bei Pro Sieben in einer Talkshow begonnen hatte( unter dem Künstlernamen Dirk Bach), beachtete sie niemand mehr, geschweige denn das jemand ihren Prophezeiungen lauschte (bis auf ihre obligatorischen Bewunderer Parvarti und Lavender, die aber mittlerweile wirklich horrende Preise verlangten- bis zu 50 Galleonen die Stunde !- was sich Trelawney auf die Dauer auch nicht leisten konnte, denn immerhin bekam sie nur dramatische pause das einfache Gehalt einer Seherin noch eine dramatische pause mit der ihre Gabe kaum gewürdigt wurde stille, dann donnernder Applaus, der Vorhang fällt

Mauvaise

Auch unsere Moderatorin Rita hat inzwischen festgestellt, das die Show doch ziemlich neben der spur liegt und von ihrem eigentlichen Thema längst abgekommen ist (nur so zur Erinnerung: wir suchen eigentlich "den größten Spinner aller Zeiten", den wir ins Popgeschäft einschmuggeln und der dann dort unsere Rente finanziert; das alles schön verpackt in den vielversprechenden Namen: "Hogwarts sucht den Superstar" und das entspricht auch noch den Tatsachen. denn gefunden haben wir ihn noch nicht (gesucht haben wir aber auch noch nicht).

Naja, zurück z Thema: Rita hat also ein Formular angefordert, einen Antrag auf ein Formular auszustellen, welches einem ein Buch zuspricht, mit dem schönen Titel: "wie man geschickt zum Thema zurückführt" oder: "was man tun kann, wenn man sich total verannt hat".

Nach langen bürokratischen Problemen und ein bißchen Hilfe seitens einer Pumpgun und mehreren undeutlich ausgesprochenen Drohungen, ist es endlich soweit: Rita betritt die Bühne- äh- die Mitte des Kolosseums (die Löwen sperrt man dafür in einen Käfig außerhalb der Manege, und irgendwie scheint Haarry da hinein geraten zu sein...uuuups.)

Rita: "Tja, meine Damen und Herren, das war ja alles seeehr interessant...und damit gebe ich zurück ins studio zu "Hogwarts sucht den Superstar" "( naaaa, habt ihr den eleganten Übergang gemerkt??)

Peilless

Und von hinten wird die Blonde mit dem tiefen Dekollete und dem Sprachfehler wieder hergeholt (keiner kann so genau unter scheiden ob das nun Michele Hunzinger, Sonya Kraus oder doch eine Gummipuppe ist) und erklärt:

"Und hier sind wir nun wieder lächel lächel lächel natürlich mit unserer WUNDERBAREN Jury lächel lächel lächel und unseren TOLLEN Kandidaten lächel lächel lächel

und meinem wunderbaren Co-Moderator Lee Jordan.

Lee schnappt sich das Mikro und beginnt.

"Jaaaa, da laufen sie aufs Feld- ähhh Bühne und wir alle wissen ja wer gewinnen wird! Haary zuzwinkert - oder viel eher Haary's Überresten.

Trevorator : "Aber der hat doch gar nicht mitgemacht???"

Dean:" Nicht?? - Egal - der gewinnt trotzdem!!"

Malfoy: "Aber ich habe dafür bezahlt zu gewinnen!!!"

Trevorator:" Und ich habe alle bedroht zu gewinnen!!!"

Sirius(wo kommt der denn her?? Autorin: keine Ahnung...): " Und ich habe die Hosen runtergelassen!!!"

Der Dementor: "Ich werde diskriminiert!."

Rita: "Wie wir sehen wird es eine spannende Entscheidung über Geld, Korruption, Macht, Angst, der gnadenlose Drang mitvierziger Frauen nach Sex und NICHT ZU VERGESSEN die Vorteile, die alle Leute genießen die auch nur annähernd schreien sie seien Diskriminiert! (Juden, Ausländer, Rollstuhlfahrer, Behinderte, Schwangere, Frauen,...)

Und unsere nächste Mottoshow sind Disneyfilme!!!! Wir freuen uns auf die Beiträge unserer, noch nicht verstorbenen Kandidaten!"

Mauvaise

Rita (appariert vor die Kamera, kickt Michelle mit einem Hüftschwung weg von der Kamera und wirft ihr einen wütenden Blick zu während sie sich fragt warum sie nicht mit Carsten Spengemann mit seiner Alle- kinder- in- Afrika- hungern- und- haben- aids- Stimme zusammen moderiert, bis ihr einfällt, das der ja mit Joe Black abgehauen ist): "Also, und hiiiiiier ist schon unser erster Kandidat: Es iiiiist: McGonagall mit dem beliebten DisneyLied "ein Mensch zu sein" aus Arielle!!!!"

McGonagall betritt die Bühne in einem langen Kleid, das ausnahmsweise mal KEIN SCHOTTENMUSTER HAT

McGonagall: "Ich weiß nicht wie.. ich weiß nicht wo.. doch ich fühl etwas neues in miiiiir..."(abrupt wird die Werbung für einen ob-tampon eingeblendet)

"....das ist kein Spiel...es ist mein Ziiiiel.. ein Mensch zu sein!!!!

Der Trevorator: „Und sie wirkt soo echt.. hätte nie gedacht das sie ein Alien ist!"

Alle: „???????"

Der Trevorator: „Naja, sie singt doch sie will unbedingt ein Mensch sein!"

Dumbledore: auf seine scheiß-väterliche Art "Aber sie ist doch eine Meerjungfrau!"

Der Trevorator:" Echt??? Die ist noch Jungfrau??? Und ich dachte immer #

Sie beide hätten was miteinander.."

(Dumbledore und McGonagall :hüstel, hüstel)

McGonagall : "Ähm.. kann ich jetzt bitte meine punktzahl haben?"

Michelle (checkt das es zu ihrem Job gehört manchmal auch was sinnvolles zu sagen): "und nun bekommt die Kandidatin" zu McGonagall: „Sie verstecken ihren Schwanz aber wirklich sehr gut!" „ihre Punkte!"

Der Trevorator: "Sie hat einen SCHWANZ??? Kein Wunder dass sie noch Jungfrau ist!"

Der Trevorator: "Also aus Mitleid: 2 Punkte!! Und außerdem einen heißen Tipp von mir: gehen sie doch mal auf den Planeten Heklngjkdu, der wurde erst kürzlich von mir erobert, und da stehen die Leute auf Jungfrauen mit Schwänzen!!"

Dumbledore: "10 Punkte, Minerva!" lächelt

McGonagall: lächelt zurück

Peilless

Snape: "Ich bin DAGEGEN!

Trelawney: "Mein inneres Auge!!! Ich sehe, ich sehe....unter ihren Rock..." empört „SIE HABEN JA GAR KEINEN SCHWANZ!!!!!"

Trevorator: "Betrug! -3 Punkte!!!"

Dumbledore: "Ohh, Sie Arme! Wirklich nicht? Und dabei wollten sie doch so gerne..."

Trelawney geht zur McGonagall und flüstert ihr ins Ohr: "Wenn ich mir den Dumbledore mal leihen darf kriegen sie von mir 10 Punkte!"

McGonagall nickt

Trelawney: "10 Punkte!"

Auf der Bühne hat sich die Hunzinger die McGonagall geschnappt und zieht sie zu Carsten, und zu den wannabe Barhockern um das Gespräch zu führen dass keinen interessiert, aber es ermöglicht einen weiteren Werbeblock in die Sendung reinzuquetschen und die Show bis 1 Uhr auszudehnen.

"Wie hazt du disch denn gefühlt??" säuselt Michelle, während Carsten mit Grabesstimme andeutet "Jaja, die Stimmung unter euch Kandidaten muss alles andere als friedlich sein."

McGonagall macht den Carsten und die Michelle mit einem Blick nieder und erklärt "Da hinten sind nur Dilettanten! Einer muss ja die ehre Gryffindors verteidigen Böser Blick zu Neville und Harry."

und dann schmilzt die strenge Fassade

"und ausserdem wollte ich nie Lehrerin werden! In Wahrheit wollte ich immer nur tanzen! Es war mein Traum mit John Travolta-"

Fanghaken kommt hinter dem Vorhang hervor und zerrt McGonagall hinter die Bühne

Mauvaise

Rita :"Jahhh, also...öh..(für alle die es nicht bemerkt haben: sie hat den Faden verloren)..äh, ja" räusper „und hieer ist unser nächster Kandidat-„ bekommt Regieanweisung „ach ja, und außerdem soll ich die Zuschauer bitten doch AUCH MAL AN UNSERER SHOW TEILZUNEHMEN !! Die Kamera schwenkt zu den Zuschauerbänken, wo ganze Saufgelage und Sexorgien stattfinden

Rita springt schnell vor die Kamera und versucht das Treiben zu vertuschen, bis der Kameramann checkt das saufende Idioten sich nicht gut machen, außer man dreht eine Sendung mit dem Niveau von "Ich bin ein star- holt mich hier raus" und er darum auf eine andere Kamera umschaltet- welche die decke filmt (jaaa, und im studio gibt es eine wirklich schöne decke.. nicht so eine komische spinnerte wie in Hogwarts, sondern eine himmelblau gestrichene, auf der man Engelchen schweben sieht, und Wolken, und Teddybären...und NIEMAND beachtet sie schluchz )

Dumbledore übernimmt das Programm: "Also meine Damen und Herren, und hiiier ist unser nächster Kandidat-"

Der Trevorator: "Hat der wenigstens einen Schwanz?"

Dumbledore: "Oh ja, und was für einen.. das kann dir Snape bestätigen..." räusper „Hiiiiier ist er: Lucius!"

Mauvaise

Lucius betritt die Bühne ;er trägt immer noch die Gerichtsdieneruniform, und sieht darin verdammt gut aus g

Snape: " 10 Punkte!!"

Dumbledore: "Aber Snape, er hat doch noch gar nichts getan!"

Peilless

Lucius räuspert sich und bevor er anfängt erklärt er "Ein Stück aus Peter Pan ". Ich möchte dieses Lied dem wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben widmen." Snape schmilzt förmlich dahin "Nicht du!!!" Draco Vader lauscht auf "Du auch nicht!" aus dem Nichts erscheint Narzissa und kann ihrem Glück kaum glauben "Was ??- Nee, DU erst recht nicht!!!" Wurmschwanz lauscht auf

"Ihhh nein!!! Bleib weg von mir du perverse Ratte, ihh bääh weg; wie kommst du denn auf SOWAS????" mit gebrochenem Herzen verkriecht sich Peter wieder

Rita: "An wen ist es denn nun gewidmet?"

Lucius: "Natürlich an den einzig wahren Meister!!!"

Trevorator baut sich vor den Leuten auf

Lucius: "Lord Voldemort!"

Und er beginnt zu singen:

Following the leader, the leader, the leader

We're following the leader wherever he may go

We won't be home till morning, till morning

We won't be home till morning

Because he told us so

Tee d, tee dee

A teedle ee do tee day

We're out for fun

And this is the game we play:

Come on, join in

And sing your troubles away

With a teedle ee d

A teedle do tee day

Snape: beleidigt "ER IST RAUS!!!"

Trevorator: beleidigt aber mit mehr Würde " 2 Punkte!" (OOC sagt ihr?? Dann müsst ihr wissen: Es wurde eine Steuer auf Munition jeglicher Art erhoben, da der Verbrauch allein während dieser Sendung so angestiegen ist, dass damit jegliche schulden der Entwicklungsländer hätte getilgt werden können)

Trelawney (ganz ihrem Meister folgend): 2 Punkte"

Dumbledore: klatscht begeistert "Da war sooooo viel Gefühl hinter dem Lied! und dein Outfit heute! Einfach tolli tolli tolli! 10 punkte - und ein Lemon Drop!" reicht Lucius das Lemon Drop

Rita tritt wieder auf die Bühne: "Und jetzt meine lieben Damen und Herren! Ein ganz besonderer Kandidat! Sie kennen ihn alle und hassen ähh lieben ihn alle! Der einzig wahre, nie wirklich etwas konstruktiv sagende, alles verheimlichende, senile, alte, manipulierende, alte Sack mit künstlichem Ausgang!!! DUMBLEDORE!!!!"

Michele:" Aber er ischt doch in der Djury" bekommt eins übergebraten von dem Mann der das Konzept geschrieben hat und schon seit der dritten Sendeminute Angst hat gefeuert zu werden

Rita: "Und er wird uns von Cinderella bibble bubbel. babbel bibbel- bummel dimmel - ach wie auch immer singen!"

Dumbledore reißt sich die Robe vom Leib und steht nun da in einem pinken tütü komplett mit Prinzessinnenhut und einem kleinen Zauberstab mit einem Sternchen auf der Spitze.

"Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together and what have you got

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Er hüpft auf den Jurytisch und verzaubert Trevorators Hand mit einem anstupsen seines Feenstäbchens so dass er nun in Regenbogenfarben leuchtet.

Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

It'll do magic believe it or not

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Und mit einem weiteren Schwenk sehen wir Snape erneut in den, bei seinen Fans sehr beliebten, pinken Flausch- Hausschuhen.

Now sala-gadoola means

Menchicka booleroo

But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job

Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Trelawneys BH prangt aus der Bluse und Dumbledore wirkt so gar nicht mehr feenhaft wie er ihn angafft und dabei sabbert.

McGonagall von hinten: "Betrüger!!!!!" Ach ne Moment...das hatte ich ihr ja gestattet..."

Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together and what have you got

Bibbidi-bobbidi

Bibbidi-bobbidi

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo [originaltext - ich schöre!!!]"

Mauvaise

grenzenloses Schweigen folgt Dumbledores Lied

Dumbledore: guckt irritiert, verbeugt sich dann, Beifall brandet auf

Jury: schweigt immer noch

der Beifall brandet ebenfalls immer noch , weil Neville das Tonband nicht ausgeschaltet hat

Rita : "Tja.. das.. öh.. war ja ganz tolliii.. äh.. toll, Dumbli.. äh Dumbledore reißt sich sichtlich zusammen" ähh, na schön.. jetzt vergibt die Jury wohl ihre punkte!"

Dumbledore: "Ich gebe mir 10 Punkte für diese fantastische Darstellung!"

alle gucken irritiert, ein Mann aus der Regie schlägt eilig im Regelhandbuch nach, findet aber nur groteske Hangman- Zeichnungen.. und den Satz: "meine Topfpflanze kann mich mal"

Der Trevorator: "Für diese schauerliche Darstellung: 10 punkte!"

alle gucken noch irritierter

der Trevorator: "Aber ich WILL AUCH EIN LEMON DROP!!" Dumbledore gibt ihm eins

Trelawney: "tja also.. ich denke.." merkt das sie nicht denken kann und kommt auf die Idee, wieder mal auf ihre Wahrsagekrücke zurückzugreifen; holt ihre Kristallkugel unterm Tisch hervor: „Ich sehe.. ich sehe.. eine Zahl.. es ist eine.. eine.. lugt zu ihrem Meister hinüber.. eine 0! Dumbledore guckt sauer und schwenkt drohend seine Tüte Lemon Drops, während der Trevorator zufrieden vor sich hinsummt

Trelawney: "Äh, nein, ich meine, es ist.. eine 2 ???"

Dumbledore schwängt seine Tüte Lemon Drops noch ein bißchen ärger

Trelawney: "Äähhh.. nein , es ist eine !"

Dumbledores Tüte Lemon Drops reißt unter dem ganzen Geschüttel ,seine blauen Augen fangen wieder mit ihrem Geblitze an, was den Lichttechniker völlig in den Wahnsinn treibt; der Trevorator guckt sie sauer an und rollt seine Hemdsärmel hoch, Trelawney verliert die Nerven und fällt in Ohnmacht

Rita: "Ok, drei Punktevergaben haben wir schon, was sagen sie, Mister Snape??"

die Kamera schwenkt zu Snapes Platz, der gerade sehr beschäftigt ist.. und zwar zusammen mit Lucius...- die Kamera schwenkt schnell wieder weg, und der Kameramann filmt eine weitere Minute lang die decke

Rita: "Aber Mr Snape!! Ihre Stimme!"

Snape legt für eine Minute die Lederpeitsche weg "Was?? Meine Stimme? Ja, ich finde sie auch sehr erotisch.. du nicht auch, du böser böser Lucius??" Peitschenschlag ;die Kamera schwenkt wieder zur Decke...

Rita: verzweifelt "Ihre Punktezahl!"

Snape: "Ach so.. ich gebe ihm.. eine 8...und einen ordentlichen Peitschenschlag.."

Rita: "Aber Mr Snape!"

Snape: „Wieso, normalerweise mag er das doch auch!!"

Jetzt passieren mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig: die Kamera schwängt wieder zurück zu Snape, um das zu filmen, zu dem ich jetzt komme: Lucius stürzt sich auf Snape, mit dem Aufschrei "Was soll das heißen"?, McGonagall erleidet einen spontanen Herzstillstand und wird in den nächsten zehn Minuten krampfhaft von Dumbledore wiederbelebt, worauf wir jetzt nicht näher eingehen wollen, auf jeden Fall spielt dabei dieses Teil, mit dem man verstopfte Abflüsse freimacht eine große Rolle...der Trevorator mischt sich ins Getümmel, und schlägt dabei "aus versehen" Michelle Hunzinger eins in die Fresse, der Kampf wird dabei von Rita kommentiert: "Jetzt -ein weiterer Schlag in die Magengegend. Jetzt einen voll auf ihren üppigen Busen- Moment- läuft da was aus?? Jaaa! Es ist unglaublich meine Damen und Herren, aber wo anderswo Milch fließt, fließt hier Silikon!!!" schnell wird ein Werbespot für Silikonkissen eingeblendet

"Und jetzt - der Trevorator holt erneut aus, trifft jedoch Snape- auau, das muss wehgetan haben! Aber die Rache kommt sofort..!" Trelawney wacht aus ihrer Ohmacht auf, sieht das Chaos- und freut sich. Dann beginnt sie mit einigen Todesvorhersagen, die sie laut mit einem Megaphon im Studio rumbrüllt; der Kameramann kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er Dumbledores eigenwillige Widerbelebungsversuche, bei denen jetzt auch ein Autoreifen zum Zuge kommt filmen soll, oder lieber den Kampf zwischen Lucius, Snape, Michelle und dem Trevorator, er blickt zu seinem Chef, aber der hält sich schon seit geraumer Zeit für ein halbes Hähnchen; daraufhin entscheidet er sich spontan- und filmt wieder für ein paar Minuten die Decke.

Peilless

Rita reagiert wie immer professionell und holt ihr Handy auf und wählt schnell eine Nummer.

"Wladimir?"

"Ahhh, Vitali du bist auch da! Klasse hört mal könnt ihr vorbeikommen?"

"Ihr seid für jeden scheiß zu haben? - Sogar für peinliche Werbungen?"

"Das ist ja super!"

"Ihr würdet auch bei einer absolut beläpperten Fernsehshow mitmachen die eigentlich nur zeigt wie tiiiiief ihr abgefallen seid und ALLES tun würdet um noch einmal ins Fernsehen zu kommen?"

"Ohh das ist toll - dann bis gleich"

Im Hintergrund hört man Geräusche von brechenden kochen, dumpfen Schlägen, Schmerzenslauten, ab und zu ein IHHHHH wenn mal wieder jemand aus Versehen in Snapes Haare gepackt hat und das saugende Geräusch des Rohrbefreiungs Saugnapfdingens ab und zu abgelöst durch das Geräusch dass freilebende Autoreifen in ihrer natürlichen Wildbahn zu Paarungszeit machen

und mitten drin Handy klingeln:

Rita geht ran

"Axel? Axel Schulz?"

"Wie du möchtest auch kommen? Du hast alle dämlichen Sendungen wie „Wetten das?", sämtlichen Spendengalas und Talkshows und nicht zu vergessen „TV-Total(scheiße)" auch - und du willst dir von Hanni und Nanni nicht die Show stehlen lassen in den Dingen : erfolglosester Boxer der sich nun mit billigen Werbeauftritten über Wasser halten muss?"

"Okay - dann komm halt auch"

Wladimir, Vitali und Axel tauchen mit Boxhandschuhen auf

Kamera filmt Neuankömmlinge vor der großen Schlägerei

Rita: "Und hier meine Damen und Herren sehen sie die Experten!!! Sie werden nun in das Geschehen eingreifen unsere Sendung auf ein NOCH niedrigeres Niveau sinken zu lassen: Nämlich Promi Boxen!!!!"

alle hören spontan auf sich zu prügeln (oder Wiederbelebungsversuche zu veranstalten die ganz ähnlich aussehen

Snape: „ICH BIN DAGEGEN"

Trevorator packt Kill-o-zap (AdA: ICH liebe die Dinger aus Hitchhikers Guide to Galaxy)

Trelawney: „ICH bin berühmt? ICH? Ahh ich habe es schon immer vorausgeahnt!!" in glück schwelgt

Dumbledore (mit Saugnapf Dingens in der Hand): „Sie stiiiiiirbt!!!!"

McGonagall: „Nein! tu ich nicht du alter Sack!!!"

Dumbledore: „Sie redet wirres Zeug!!! „

Mauvaise

McGonagall: "Hier hast du dein wirres Zeug!" stopft ihm das Abfluss-Freimach-Ding in den Mund, mit dem sperrigen Ende voran- er hat jetzt eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einer Krageneidechse g

Axel und die Russenbrüder (oder sind das Polen?? Egal!) steigen in den Ring, den irgendwer irgendwie gerade heraufbeschworen hat, Rita macht sich bereit zum Kommentieren : "In der linken Ecke sehen wir die Milchschnitten- Brüdlis, in der rechten Ecke steht der Mann, dessen Visage jeden Gesichtschirurgen heulen lassen würde: Axel Schulz!!! -äh- und wie ich sehe, ist gerade noch ein Herausforderer dazugekommen: in der Ecke, die zu der rechten Ecke von Axel links ist und der linken Ecke der Brüdlis parallel- äh- ist ja auch egal, auf jeden fall steht er da, jeder Zoll ein Mann, wie immer topmodisch gekleidet im zeitlosen schwarzen Umhang, die Kill-o-zap hängt ihm um den Hals, er bringt ganze 56 Kilo auf die Bühne- äh, in den Ring-"

DER Trevorator: "Ich bin nicht dick!! Ich wiege nur 55,9 Kilo!!"

Rita ignoriert ihn:" Die Menge jubelt, das wird ein Kampf, ich sehe wie sich die ersten erheben, womöglich wollen sie ihre Favoriten anfeuern.. - wo rennen die denn alle hin?? Halt!" wendet sich an den Mann hinter der Kamera „Steht denn das im Drehbuch???" der Kameramann zuckt mit den Schultern, und fährt fort, die Decke zu filmen...

Rita: "Ähh, wie dem auch sei.. tja nun, was soll man machen, auf jeden Fall sind die Zuschauer ebenfalls in den Ring gestürzt, und soeben ist die schönste Schlägerei zugange, man kann bloß nicht viel erkennen.. aber ich glaube, das war ein ordentlicher Haken an Axel Schulz!! Fragt sich nur von wem.. -"

Plötzlich: Die Musik geht aus, Trommelwirbel, die Scheinwerfer vereinigen sich zu einem Punkt, an dem eine wunderschöne Gestalt steht- ist es ein Engel ,ist es Gott- nein es ist.. MOI!! Mauvaise! hehe

Totenstille im ganzen Raum, alle starren MICH an, dann erhebt sich plötzlich der heimlich eingeschleuste Hintergrundchor, und fängt an zu singen:

"Happy Birthday, to you!

Happy birthday, to you!"

Mauvaise: "Ooooch, das hätte doch nicht nötig sein müssen!! der Chor verstummt "Was soll das?? Singt gefälligst weiter!!"

Chor:

"Happy birthday, perfect Mau,

happy Birthday, tooooo yooooouuuuu!!"

Trelawney sieht ihre Chance wieder gekommen: "An ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag wird sie sich an einer Spindel in den Finger stechen und- STERBEN !!!!"

alle gucken leicht irritiert

Trelawney zeigt auf Mau: Bist du nicht Dornröschen??"

Mau: "Neeeeiiiiinnnnn!!!" furchtbar wütender Blick, auf den Snape neidisch wäre; Donnerschlag, dann ein Blitz, Trelawney wird von knisternden blauen Machtströmen die aus Maus Fingern zucken gegen die Decke geworfen, und dann noch mal, und noch mal muhahaha, ich habe die Macht!! Ein tolles Gefühl!! Heute das Studio, morgen die Welt!! Muahahaha!!

Nach einem weiteren Donnerschlag und einem Blitz, der New York vorübergehend lahm legt (irgendwoher muss die Energie ja kommen.. wir müssen halt alle Opfer bringen!) gehen die Lichter aus, dann gehen sie wieder an- und die wunderschöne, perfekte Mau ist- verschwunden. Dafür klebt jetzt an der himmelblauen Decke inmitten der schönen Engelchen und Teddybären, etwas, das ungefähre Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kotelett hat, das unerklärlicherweise auf einem Highway gestrandet ist- Trelawney.

alle gucken leicht irritiert (das können sie mittlerweile richtig gut)

Rita: „Ja, also ähm, nach dieser fantastischen Showeinlage von unserer- äh- Teilautorin...sucht verzweifelt auf ihrem winzigen Din- A4- Blättchen nach etwas ,das sie sagen könnte Tja also äh.. ich gebe zurück an.." sucht verzweifelt jemandem, dem sie das Mikro und damit das Schicksal dieser miserablen Sendung in die Hand drücken kann „.. weiter an..." nimmt den Erstbesten aus dem Publikum... Lockhart!"

Peilless

Das Licht fällt auf Lockhart der in einem Schmucken Harmlinspelz von Armani dasteht und breit in die Kamera lächelt (und versucht unaufällig seine Haare zurecht zu machen).

Er erklärt: "Jaaa liebe Damen und Herren" streicht sein ausgesprochen teures Fell zurecht und nun können die Zuschauer auch einen niedlichen Haarreif mit zwei Katzenöhrchen in seiner blonden Haarpracht entdecken.

"Ich werde ihnen nun ein stück mit meiner bezaubernden Partnerin-"

Rita: "Ja ist denn das erlaubt?"

Snape: "Ich bin dagegen!" seine Fans jubeln

Lockhart: "Ach Seeevilein - das sagst du ja nur weil ich dich hab abblitzen lassen!"

Lucius guckt böse

Dumbledore: "I mmmhm n,mhmm mehm ,hm"

Alle : „Was ?!?!?"

Trevorator befreit den alten Mann gewaltsam von der Saugglocke

Dumbledore:" Ich LIEBE Duette!!"

Lockhart schenkt dem Publikum sein Lächeln (prämiert mit dem Doktor Best Preis drei mal in Folge)

und schwenkt seinen Arm um s_ie_ herein zu bitten, seine großartige Duett Partnerin für das Stück die Schöne und das Biest : Umbridge!!!

In einem Kleid das leider viel zu viel enthüllt, eindeutig zu viele große Blumen an den falschen Stellen hat (sprich: leider NICHT vor ihrem Gesicht) und so sehr glitzert dass es Dumbledores Augen Konkurrenz macht.

Alle Männer erbrechen sich oder werden auf der Stelle schwul bei dem Anblick

und die beiden beginnen:

Lockhart:

Belle, sieh mich bitte an!

Erkennst du nicht

den Mann,

der in dem Biest,

vor dir so lang verborgen?

Umbridge, Lockhart:

Zwei Leben sich finden,

zwei Herzen sich binden,

ein Zauber, ein Traum,

endlich erfüllt sich.

zusammen:

Ich lieb' dich!

zusammen:

Wie das Licht der Sonn'

strahlend sich ergießt.

Märchen schreibt die Zeit

in des Dichters Kleid,

die Schöne und das Biest.

Märchen schreibt die Zeit

in des Dichters Kleid,

die Schöne und das Biest!

Mauvaise

Der Trevorator deutet auf Umbridge :"Ruft mal einer Greenpeace an, hier ist ein Wal gestrandet!"

Dumbledore: "Das war ja ganz tolli-tolli-tolli!!! 10 Punkte!"

Snape:" Jaaaahhhh...Das war wirklich gut...

Alle:??!!

Snape: "..aber nur wenn man blind und taub ist und das Gehirnvolumen eines Tischtennisbällchen hat...1 lausigen Punkt bekommt ihr von mir, denn ich HASSE DUETTE !!!" die Fans springen wieder auf, schwingen ihre Fähnchen und singen (in der Pumukel- Melodie): "Hurra, hurra, der Snape mit dem fettgen Haar; Hurra, Hurra, der Snape ist wieder da!"

Ein Komiker aus dem Publikum: "Seit ihr auch alle da???"

Alle:"Jaaahhhh!!!!"

Umbridge wieder mal hüstelnt: "Nun, nun, genug von diesem Firlefanz! ICH WILL JETZT MEINE WERTUNG !!"

Der Trevorator: "Von mir bekommt ihr eine Null! Und die auch nur, wenn ich die da zeigt auf Umbridge töten darf!"

Lockhart strahlend lächelnd: "Aber natürlich!!"

Ein Glitzern, das dem Dumbledores Konkurrenz macht tritt in die argen des Trevorators, ein Mann aus der Regie, der noch nicht übergeschnappt ist und /oder Suizid begangen hat, ruft noch schnell: „Neeeiiiiinnn!!! Wir kriegen Ärger mit Greenpeace!! Gestrandete Wale darf man nicht töten, die explodieren von alleine, das ist biologisch abbaubar!!", doch zu spät: Der Trevorator springt mit einem grausamen Gesichtsausdruck auf Umbridge zu, hebt sie mit DER DUNKLEN SEITE DER MACHT in die Luft, sie kann kaum noch atmen, und dann- was nimmt er da aus seiner Tasche?? Es ist...-EINE MUNDHARMONIKA !!!!

Der Trevorator schiebt sie Umbridge zwischen die Lippen: "Los, Biest.. SPIEL MIR DAS LIED VOM TOD!!!"

Jetzt wissen wir also endlich, wie der mysteriöse Mundharmonikaspieler heißt: Dolores Umbridge!!

Peilless

Und Umbridge spielt (und kann magisch dazu auch noch gleichzeitig singen):

Hörst du leis' das Vaterunser aus dem Cockpit vom Pilot, es gibt ein Leben, ein Leben nach dem Tod.

Nach dem Tod, nach dem Tod, es gibt ein Leben, ein Leben nach dem Tod.

Wirst du in der Pizzeria von der Maffia bedroht, es gibt ein Leben, ein Leben nach dem Tod.

Rollt der Castor durch die Lande und erstrahlt im Abendrot, es gibt ein Leben, ein Leben nach dem Tod.

Nach dem Tod, nach dem Tod, es gibt ein Leben, ein Leben nach dem Tod.

Ja, dort droben hoch im Himmel, da ist jeden Tag ein Fest,

dat weeß ich von minger Oma, die schon do jewäse es.

Hast du 'nen Platz auf der Titanic und verpasst das letzte Boot, es gibt ein Leben, ein Leben nach dem Tod.

E lecker Rindersteak us England schmeckt mit Fritten und mit Brot, es gibt ein Leben, ein Leben nach dem Tod.

--------------

Im Riddlehouse :"Ja echt?!? Warum mach ich die ganze scheiße hier denn dann??? Ich will sterben!!!"

Bellatrix: "Ähmm. Tschuldigung, aber das können sie nicht mehr...."

Voldemort:" Ach scheiße grummel"

-------------

Severus Snape ist von der ganzen Singerei ganz grün im Gesicht und streicht den einen Punkt wieder.

Dumbledore setzt seine Denkermiene auf und erklärt :"Der Tod ist nur das nächste Abenteuer nach dem Leben"

Dem Trevorator platzt der Kragen und er sprengt die dicke Umbridge in die Luft.

Lockhart: "ihhhhhhhh - mein Kostüm ist ruiniert!!! und meine Haare !" fängt an zu weinen

Mauvaise

Rita reicht ihm ein Taschentuch und guckt mitfühlend.

Dumbledore( lässt mal wieder den moralischen, damit die Produzenten die Sendung für "ab sechs" durchkriegen (niemand mit Verstand würde sie sich sonst antun): "Aber Treviiii.." der Angesprochene quittiert diese abscheuliche und respektlose Verkürzung seines sonst so imposanten Namens mit einem furchtbar böööösen Blick und einem gefährlichen Schütteln der Fäuste, wobei er Neville, der wieder mal zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war, die Nase bricht "man darf doch niemanden töten!! Außer man hat Mau geärgert hehe oder aber der Getötete heißt Harry Potter oder aber das Opfer ist ein Versicherungsvertreter, oder einer der Zeugen Jehovas, oder einer vom Zentralrat der Juden" (nicht das jetzt einer denkt, ich wäre rassistisch, ich hab absolut nichts gegen Juden, mir geht nur diese Organisation auf den Nerv, die meint, sie würde überall auf organisierte Ausgrenzung der jüdischen Gemeinschaft stoßen), „oder aber er (das Opfer) ist mit Voldemort im Bunde, aber selbst dann darf man ihn nicht töten, man muss über seine Probleme REDEN ...!"

Rita verdreht die Augen: "Ok, kommen wir jetzt zu den nächsten Kandidaten.. eigentlich sind es ja mehrere.. also hier kommen ..sucht auf ihrem Zettel nach den Namen die alle aus Platzspargründen in eine Zeile gequetscht wurden: GimliundseineFrauwinkidobbyprofessorflitwick und der schwule- elb- der- allen- auf- den- Keks- geht aus dem Film "Legende" im folgenden als kotz gekennzeichnet; als die sechs Zwerge mit dem Klassiker "Hei ho"

Dobby, Gimli, seine Frau( die man von ihm nicht unterscheiden kann) und kotz:

Hei ho, hei ho,

wir sind vergnügt und froh (winki: ) hicks

heiho, hei ho,

wir sind vergnügt und froh! (winki: ) würg

Peilless

Snape beugte sich zum Trevorator und fragte vorsichtig :"Ist der schwule Elf da aus dem Film „Legende" nun das Schneewittchen?" und der Trevorator zieht seine Kill-o-zap (alle Rechte bei Hitchhikers Guide to Galaxy) und pulverisiert den wanna-be-elf. "Disqualifiziert! Es sind nur sechs Zwerge!" versucht er sich von dieser erbärmlichen Vorstellung zu befreien. Snape stöhnt und legt den Kopf in die Hand "Zählen Trev- es waren vorher schon nur sechs."

"Ups" und aus Wut über seinen Fehler muss Gimlis Frau - oder war es Gimli?- auch dran glauben.

Dumbledore: "Aber Treeeevi - darüber haben wir doch gerade erst gesprochen." Trevorator richtet seine Waffe auf Dumbledore und das Publikum beginnt zu jubeln - vereinzelnde "Warum nicht gleich sooo???" Rufe sind zu hören und der Trevorator verbeugt sich noch einmal bevor er erneut zielt - doch in einer dramatischen Aktion wirft sich Snape vor Dumbledore: "Ich bin DAGEGEN!"

Seine Fans (und alle anderen sind verwirrt) Aber Rita weiß rat :" Lässt deine unteilbare Loyalität es nicht zu deinen Anführer sterben zu sehen? Sagt dir deine Moral dass man alte Menschen nicht töten darf? Ist er in Wahrheit dein Vater?"

Snape "Nein."

Rita "Schläft er etwa auch mit dir?"

Lucius fängt an zu heulen

Snape: "NEIN!!"

"Was willst du dann?"

Snape aus purem Reflex : "MA-O-AM"

Und Dumbledore lässt ein fieses Lachen erklingen: "Du meinst wohl Gummibärchen - nicht wahr Sevvii?"

Snape wird rot und steht auf :"Ich habs mir anders überlegt - knall den alten Sack ab!"

Mauvaise

Rita: "Ahaa, meine Damen und Herren, hier kommen wieder die mysteriösen Gummibärchen mit ins Spiel! Sehen sie dazu EXKLUSIV ein Interview mit Klopfer von den anonymen Gummibärchenfetischisten!

der Trevorator wartet seelenruhig bis die Kamera wieder auf seinem Gesicht- iiihhh- sagen wir lieber, auf seiner gestalt ruht, dann hebt er die Kill-o-zap: "In diesem Studio ist nicht genug Platz für uns beide! Zieh!" Und Dumbledore zieht.. -einen Staubsauger!

Alle: „Hää??"

Dumbledore: "Der neue Swiffer! Er saugt und saugt und saugt (oder war Swiffer der moderne Wischmopp? Egal!)"

Der Trevorator schießt! Doch vor Dumbledore erscheint rosafarbener Rauch, und eine dröhnende Stimme sagt: "HALTET EUCH AN MEINE GEBOTE !!! DU SOLLST NICHT TÖTEN!! HALLO??? HALLLO!! HÖRT MIR ÜBERHAUPT JEMAND ZU ???" Doch nein, keiner hört Gott- himself zu. Der Trevorator erschießt Dumbledore, der mit seinen letzten Atemzügen gerade noch Harry ins Ohr haucht: "Harry! keuch Harrry! würg Ich hätte es dir schon die ganze Zeit sagen sollen nach Luft schnapp aber ich wusste nie wie dramatische Musik setzt ein du warst doch noch so jung hustet aber ich muss es die sagen- ICH BIN DEIN VATER!!! verreck"

Peilless

Harry "Oh nein!!! DAD !!!!!!"

"Sie haben meinen Vater getötet! Mich all der schönen Stunden beraubt die ich mit ihm hätte verbringen können!!! Wir waren NIE angeln! Er hat mir nie Autofahren beigebracht!!! Und er hat mich nie in eine Pussybar mitgenommen!!!"

Der Trevorator mit cooler stimme:" Viel Spaß im Jenseits!"

Doch da betritt Sirius die Bühne: "STOPP!!!! Wenn hier auf einmal ALLE sinnlos verrecken verliert meine Rolle an Wert!"

Snape: "Welcher Wert?"

Sirius: „Klappe Snivelus! ICH bin es der hier die DRAMATISCHE Todesszene spielt ICH ICH ICH!"

Dumbledore steht wieder auf und klopft sich den Umhang ab :"Ach Sirius - du warst schon immer so egoistisch! Du wolltest James für dich alleine haben und auch immer alle Gummibärchen!"

gequältes Geräusch von Snape

Mauvaise

Der Trevorator steht immer noch mit erhobener Kill-o-zap in der Mitte des Studios, bereit, irgendwen zu erschießen, der dumm genug ist, ihm die magischen Worte "Sesam, erschieße mich" zu sagen; in den Zuschauerreihen findet ein reger Wettbetrieb statt, die Chancen stehen 100/100 das diesmal Sirius dran glauben muss...

Die nur noch vierköpfige - schuss- ich korrigiere mich, dreiköpfige Zwergengruppe wartet auf ihre Benotung, Dumbledore unterschreibt gerade einen Vertrag für die Sendung mit der Maus ("Das, ist der Sirius. Sieht gut aus, aber er nervt. Der Sirius hat ein Hobby, und das ist möglichst billig zu sterben. Und was das ist, das erzählen wir euch in der nächsten Mausgeschichte.",

Peilless

Peter Pettigrew in Rattenformat betritt die Bühne.

"Wer hat mich gerufen?" quiekt es von irgendwo ganz unten.

Snape: kreischt „IHHH EINE RATTE!"

Regie: "Snape SIE sind der kalte Bösewicht!"

Snape: "Ach so - was soll ich nun tun? Drauf treten?"

(währenddessen in einem anderen Teil)

Kerl mit dem Vertrag: "Ahh der schon wieder! Ich hab ihnen doch gesagt: SIE sind keine Maus- SIE sind eine Ratte!"

Wurmschwanz: "Das fasse ich aber jetzt als Beleidigung auf!"

gequältes Seufzen vom ZDF Redakteur

Mauvaise

Die Nerven des Trevorators liegen blank. Ständig diese furchtbaren Leute, die immer etwas von einem wollen, hier einen Vertrag unterschreiben, hier posieren, und die schrecklich chaotische Chronologie dieser Sendung geht im auch auf den Geist- prügelte er sich nicht noch eben mit den Milchschnitte- Brüdlis??? Er blickt panisch um sich _PANIK...WAS TUE ICH HIER..._ _BLUT....TOT..._ Sirius springt auf ihn zu und knuddelt ihn: „Hi Trevi! Was machst du denn für ein böses Ge-?" -und der Trevorator sieht rot.

Peilless

Trevorator zieht sein Lichtschwert und beginnt Sirius zu zerhacken.

Aber Sirius scheint unverwundbar und lacht sich einen: "Muahahahah DU kannst mich nicht töten!!! Ich bin dazu geschaffen völlig sinnlos zu sterben - wenn du das tun würdest würde es ja in den Kontext passen!!"

Neville taucht von hinten auf, mit einem Käsebrötchen in der Hand, legt sich damit auf die Fresse, das Brötchen fliegt und fliegt und fliegt, trifft auf ein Trampolin, wird hochkatapultiert um auf einer schwedischen Schwalbe zu landen, die auf ihrem Reise gen Süden es mitnimmt nach Afrika, wo sich verhungernde Kinder gleichzeitig auf das Brötchen stürzen, was eine Gazelle dazu bringt, panisch davon zu laufen, von einem Löwen gefressen zu werden, der daraufhin die äußerst seltene Geschlechtskrankheit der Gazelle übertragen bekommt.

Und nach Jahren stirbt der Löwe dann.

Sirius: "Strike!!! Na das hättet ihr nicht gedacht! Sicherlich habt ihr alle erwartet diese Kettenreaktion würde mich umbringen!!! Muahahahah Falsch gedacht falsch gedacht falsch gedacht!"

Trevorator macht Gemetzel mit seinem Lichtschwert.

"Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall."

Mauvaise

Die rosa Wolke schwebt inzwischen hilflos über allem, und murmelt ständig vor sich hin:" Das passiert wenn man sich mal eben für ein paar Millionen Jahre eine Auszeit nimmt!! Was habe ich da nur angestellt!! Vielleicht sollte ich es noch mal mit einer Sintflut versuchen und dann einfach noch mal von vorne anfangen.."

Unter ihr ist derweil wieder mal das altbekannte Chaos im Gange: die übriggebliebenen Zwerge schließen sich wegen der andauernden Nichtbeachtung einem irregewordenen Hobbit an, der irgendso ein total veraltetes Schmuckstück in einen riesigen Vulkan werfen will, der Trevorator stößt ein irres Für- alle- Fälle- Bösewichter-Gelächter aus und hüpft dann zwecks steigender Einschaltquoten dreimal um ein improvisiertes Feuerchen (man wusste nicht was man sonst mit Sirius Teilen machen sollte) rum; Dumbledore versucht verzweifelt in irgendeiner Weise väterlich zu wirken, um die ganze Misere vor der Altersfreigabe "Nur kurz vor ihrem Tod sehen, vorher sollte man es sich wirklich nicht antun" zu retten, und Neville wird von seiner Oma zur Sau gemacht weil sein Brötchen weg ist.

Peilless

Das Brötchen hat unterdessen (da ein Guluwuppi hineingebissen hat - wie sie wissen nicht was ein Gulluwuppi ist? Ja dann schauen sie doch mal in ihren Pokedex! Oder in ihre Mülltonne...oder beim Herr Theil unter der Couch..) Superkräfte entwickelt und flog höher und höher, höher als die Vögel, höher als Superman, höher als Neo, aber nicht ganz so schwul) hinaus und macht es sich auf einer rosa Wolke bequem.

"Mann, siehst du schwul aus!"

dröhnende Stimme "So sprichst du mit dem Allmächtigen und deinem Herrn?!?!"

"Herr nennst du dich Misses Drangqueen! und allmächtig? Was bitte hast du in den letzten Jahren gemacht???"

"Naja also, irgendwie- ja ich war sehr beschäftigt- aber du kannst echt nicht behaupten ich hätte nichts getan!!! Guck da - Snapes Hausschuhe hab ich erschaffen!"

Mauvaise

KAMERASCHWENK AUF SNAPES HAUSSCHUHE

Snapes Hausschuhe bestanden aus rosafarbenem Plüsch. Die einzelnen, liebevoll gearbeiteten Härchen drehten sich je nach Windrichtung in die eine oder die andere Richtung, wobei sie jedoch immer einen leicht verwuschelten Eindruck machten, fast so wie eine Sommerwiese, deren zartes Grün von roten und gelben Blütentupfern durchzogen ist, und die von einem Windhauch gestreift wird, so sanft und zärtlich, wie die Vernunft an Nora vorbeigerauscht sein muss...Die Sohle war ebenfalls dicht gepolstert, um dem Träger ein optimales Wohlbehagen in diesen handgearbeiteten Hausschuhen zu gewährleisten. Reizende Akzente setzte ein jeweils auf die rechte Seite aufgestickte Drache, der hinreißend und mit einem verführenden Blick Gottschalk zerfleischte, während von Hand gestickte Gummibären um das liebliche Paar in der Mitte herumhüpften, mit jener Lieblich- und Leichtigkeit, wie man sie oft nur bei Frischverliebten oder besonders Blöden anfindet.

Jetzt wisst ihr was für ein Buch ich gerade lese....

Peilless

Lockhart rümpft über das Bild von dem Gottschalk der zerfleischt wird die Nase und nuschelt nur ein beunruhigtes : "Bruder...zhzzh."

Snape hingegen beschwert sich: "Hey! Die waren günstig!"

Dumbledore schnappte ihm wie von Zauberhand (haha - Schenkelklopfer...) einen der Schühchen weg, und auf der Unterseite war klar und deutlich zu lesen: Gucci!

"Billig?" hinterfragte der alte Mann kritisch und Snape wurde rot...

"Naja, ich hab Rabatte gekriegt..."

Mauvaise

Marionka stürmt ins Set, stolpert über Neville, der wie immer im Wege steht, und schreit: "Ihr dürft keine Markenware kaufen!! Die werden doch alle von armen kleinen Kindern in Taiwan hergestellt die nichts zu essen und dafür Aids haben und keine Eltern und sie WURDEN NIE GELIEBT!!!"

sieht die rosa Gucci- Schuhe

Marionka: "Scheiss auf die armen Kinder in Taiwan, her mit den Schuhen!! stürzt sich auf Snape, der mit einem Angriff von SOWAS gar nicht gerechnet hat

Moody hinkt herein: Hallo Leute, ich bin grad bösen schwarzen Magiern entronnen keiner beachtet ihn, alle starren nur auf den spektakulären Kampf zwischen Marionka und Snape- Sprechchöre entstehen, die "Snape, Snape" brüllen; darüber hängt die rosa Wolke, welche die ganze Zeit jammert: "Du sollst nicht beneiden deines Nächsten Haus, Weib und rosa Guccipantoffeln! Du sollst nicht töten!! Oh, Kinder, soviel Gewalt, das kann doch nicht euer ernst sein!!"

Moody: „Interessiert das hier eigentlich wen?"

Alle: „Nein!"

Moody hinkt beleidigt zu einer im Schatten stehenden Gestalt

Schatten: "Sie hören nicht auf dich! Du musst dich durchsetzen, Bruder!"

hier schließt die erste Folge, die sage und schreibe acht Seiten dauert, und nicht nur chronologisch sondern auch sonst null Sinn erfüllt; mit den Fragen:

- Wer ist dieser mysteriöse Schatten, der Moody als seinen Bruder bezeichnete?

- Wer gewinnt im Kampf um die Guccipantoffeln?

- Wo kommt auf einmal Marionka wieder her?? Ich dachte die wäre tot?

-Wie wird Lucius reagieren, wenn in der nächsten Folge das Geheimnis um Snape und die Gummibären gelüftet wird??

-Was stellt der Trevorator in der nächsten Folge wieder an?

- Wird das chaotische Konzept der Sendung fortgesetzt?

- Schafft Neville es, seinen Fußpilz zu besiegen?

-Haben Marionka und Gott ein Verhältnis?

- Wann verpisst sich endlich diese blöde Wolke wieder?

UND ALL DAS ERFAHRT IHR IN DER NÄCHSTEN FOLGE VON "HOGWATRTS SUCHT DEN SUPERSTAR !!!"

ALSO SCHALTET WIEDER EIN; WENN ES HEISST Snapes Stimme wird eingeblendet: "ER IST RAUS!!"


End file.
